Living in a mad house, almost willingly
by DemonsCanLove
Summary: As the cursed liquid burned itself into my stomach, I glanced around the table just in time to see Yuna’s horrified face, Baralai giggling uncontrollability, he had his third shot a while ago, Paine’s amused face, and the twin smirks of Gippal and Tidus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know nothing, except the plot. Anything you recognize isn't mine.

I suppose this will turn into a High school fic, RXG TXY PXB. and some other small couples. Rikku and Tidus are siblings, and Rikku and Yuna arent related, otherwise it'd be a tad squicky.

* * *

As the bitter liquid snaked its way down my throat, I fought the urge to wince, knowing it would spur them on, instead I concentrating on setting the glass down without smashing it. Breaking it would do no good, Yuna would probably kill me, after all it was me that spend around 2 hours following her around Luca's shopping centre begging for the minuscule brightly coloured 6 set of shot glasses "Rikku, you know what will happen, there will be another pointless drinking game." "Are you scared because you're a lightweight? Its okay Yunie.." I knew that would work, she hated that she couldn't drink as much as me, my dear brother Tidus, Gippal or Paine but hey, she could out drink Baralai, not that that's saying much.

As the cursed liquid burned itself into my stomach, I glanced around the table just in time to see Yuna's horrified face, Baralai giggling uncontrollability, (he had his three shots a while ago) Paine's amused face, and the twin smirks of Gippal and Tidus. Bugger. Here goes the next shot. This time the bloody poison didn't get so far as my throat before it was sprayed all over the table.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" I yelled, it tasted worse than the plants in the Moonflow, (another drinking game gone wrong) "What's the matter? Can't keep up Riks?" drawled my darling brother. (Did I mention I hate the wanker?) He knew exactly what to say to push the buttons, there'd be no backing out now, I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Of course I can, but you know it's Gips turn now." Got out of that one, quick.

Bloody hell, the idiot poured all three multi coloured shots courtesy of Paine, I swear she's a sadist, into a mug which even with my blurred vision looks suspiciously like mine. You can have nothing in this bloody mad house. He knocked it back without so much as a wince, oh he just has to be so perfect, doesn't he?

I'm constantly asking Paine what attracts me to him, it's definitely not the shaggy blonde hair, the bloody eye patch or the way he's a total whore or how he is a complete idiot. "His body." Is always the reply, and you'd understand if you saw him. I mean half of bloody Spira wants my kind of boyfriend and my brother. It's annoying as hell going to the shops with them, it's like getting mugged except by a group of screaming girls. It's delightful, honestly.

Last time we went to Besaid, Yunie missed Lulu and Wakka so much we need to visit them on a regular basis. Not that I have anything against them, I just don't see why we must leave the comfort of our 3 bed room apartment in north Luca, near all the gorgeous shops, pubs and clubs just to get trampled in the sand by blonde, blue eyed idiots with 6 inch stilettos. Of course Tidus thought it was hysterical. Charming.

Gippal just stood there, soaking up the attention while his small, completely helpless (bar a pair of daggers) kind of girlfriend lay whimpering on the floor. Charming. Tidus stood away from the group holding Yuna's hand, he's far too scared not too, getting on the wrong side of Yunie is a complete deathwish, you have to do your own washing and cooking and also the fact that you're most likely to get a bullet or a plate to the back of the head.

Speaking of Yuna, she refused to drink the shots, Gippal called her a chicken, Tidus smirked (I swear that's all he ever does, except for making out with Yuna and making fun of me), I secretly thought she was a genius and Baralai looked on in what I thought was a thoughtful way but no, he just needed to vomit and was probably thinking about which direction, I was hoping for the Tidus direction but had no such luck. Pity that.

"YOU CAN SLEEP BY YOUR FUCKING SELF!" is exactly what Paine hollered when the slightly greenish vomit with chucks hit her in the face. "Absolutely beautiful" is what Tidus said with a hint of Pride in his voice.

After Paine stormed off and Baralai was put to bed, it was only 11. How tragic, and just as I was trying to convince Yuna the new club Shinra down the road was calling our names. Tidus had to put his big fucking DC clad foot down and say "No fucking way, it's Sunday night and we're all starting school tomorrow." No, seriously? Sometimes I think he takes me for someone special. God, I knew that, I just thought Yuna would agree to have some fun. I knew I wasn't getting any back up from Tidus so I turned my adorable-no-one-can-say-no puppy dog eyes to Gippal, he immediately went "NO.". Sigh. He's only being like that because I dance with other guys wearing "next to nothing" according to Tidus.

Whatever.

I don't really care anyway. Well just a bit. Why is everyone so grumpy these days? I told them it would be fun. Going to school that is. The darling Spira government, newly founded which involves Yuna and sometimes Baralai decided that all teens should be sent to boarding school and while I was all for hot blitz guys, constant sleepovers and learning how to make my own potions. The whole house was gutted except for Yunie who is overly excited about healing class. Nerdy but sweet. Paine is probably excited about bullying little kids.

Stomping up to mine and Gippals' room, I realised a probably really important fact. I hadn't packed yet. Oh fuck, maybe I can convince him too. I would make it up to him, in only ways his kind of girlfriend can.

God. That noise is driving me crazy. Yunie and Tidus never give it a break do they, you think they would be savouring sleep over sex at this crucial time in life. No, apparently not. I'm going to have some serious words with them tomorrow. Maybe I won't, they'd probably bring up last week, which was completely Gips idea. How was I supposed to know they'd be home and would object to us 'making love' as Yunie put it on the kitchen table? I would have cleaned it, for gods sake.

_

* * *

_

An: err first fic, and i hate when people ask for reviews, but please let me know what you think. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an undying love for Gippal and the plot.**

Thank you so much Yuna of Besaid, I really, really appreciate it. I tried hard not to overdo the commas this time and Rikku is 16, making Paine and Gippal 17 and Yuna and Tidus 18, over here you can go to school up to 18. I'm going to have to change Baralai's age to fit in, so I'm going to make him 18 as well.

* * *

I am not nor will I ever be used to getting up before 11 in the morning so when the pink fluffy alarm right next to my ear started its high pitched shrill, it startled the chocobo right out of me, which consequently led to me punching the back of Gippal's head. Which got no response, not even a grunt, I could be dying and he just slept through it so I gave a kick to his legs for good measure. This in hindsight was not the best idea because this time he proceeded to let out a screech that rivalled the bloody alarm clock and probably woke the whole house.

Just as the "What the actual fuck was that?" came from Paine and 'Lai's room, I was in the bathroom and slamming the door. I wouldn't ever get up this early if it wasn't for the hottest shower, which I have now claimed. Tidus won't be happy because he is such a girl and needs about a 100 hours to do his hair, which is now jet black. It was ginger for a while but y'know dying it black was the most obvious solution, not dying it blonde again… but as I said before I live in a complete and utter mad house.

Bursting out of the bathroom ready to face the wardrobe for the uniform Yunie placed in there about 2 months ago. If I am truly honest I am severely frightened, if you'd seen the state in which the wardrobe is in you'd run a mile, or five. Gippal is the messiest person alive and thus just throws things in there, I mean not even clothes. Last time it was an empty coke can wrapped in a scarf with my favourite necklace inside, he was well proud of himself when I found it and put this huge grin on his face, "I was playing hide.."

"MY STUFF?" "Yes, but you win 'cause you found it.". Cue puppy eyes, he is quite literally insane.

I now wrap all my clothing in protective sheets, you know the kind from the dry cleaners, and we just steal them now every time we go. It turns into a game, how many we can smuggle out at a time. Needless to say Gippal is winning. Speak of the idiot, he's just out of the shower; wearing just his towel. It still makes me go weak at the knees when he ruffles his soaking hair and all the water drips down his back and shoulders in little rivers that look good enough to lick. I move forward to kiss him and get rejected, "Oh no, you don't; I've still got wounds to lick from the beating s'morning."

How horribly rude, I would never ever deny him. I like to think it's 'cause I am the nicest person in the whole of Spira and he is quite possibly the hottest person alive but mainly because I'm nice.

So I got this ridiculous hooker outfit on which is masquerading as a girls' school uniform, I mean the blue tartan skirt (which is rather lovely) just about reaches my fingertips when my arms are stretched straight down when I commented on this to the whole breakfast table, all I got was "You just h

ave short arms." And "Roll it down, and then it won't be so short." Honestly, what do they take me for?

Gippal tried to console me by pointing out Paine who looked major uncomfortable in a skirt, especially one that short; rolled up or not. 'Lai, God bless him went up and told her how lovely she looked, now that she actually looked like a girl. She just about threw him down the stairs, on top of Yunie. Poor guy, I reckon me and 'Lai are in the same boat, just trying to be nice to the world and all we get is abuse.

Tidus about had a hissy fit when Yunie nearly went flying down the stairs, she has the worst balance known to Spira and it doesn't take much more than a simple "Yunie?" to make her go tumbling over. I think this is the reason me and Tidus are so protective over her, well also we were her guardians and Wakka will seriously kick Tidus' ass if something happened to Yunie. She's a pretty well looked after girl, I would complain but Tidus has the big brother role down to a Tee, no pun intended and Gippal won't let me go out alone anywhere. I mean I am a grown girl but it's no good telling them.

"Yeah, a grown girl who is 5"2." Tidus snorted. "Well excuse me, just because I am not a giant like some." I retorted in a huff. You might as well huff with a wall in this house for all the attention you get; throwing stuff is much more likely to get a reaction; if you're lucky that is.

Stepping out in our hooker outfits and the boy's equivalent, we headed for the newly placed bus stop but not before the bitter cold wind hit us. Paine took one look at me, Yunie and 'Lai shivering and said "One word about how cold you are and I swear you won't live to see the school." Tidus replied "Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Sometimes he is just brilliant, apparently Paine doesn't think so with the kick he got to the shin. I mean Tidus is a giant who could probably take on anyone but Paine has 5 inch pointy stiletto boots so Paine won this battle, I was secretly thrilled.

Except now I need to trek through ice cold rain and face biting wind, in a mini skirt and stilettos wheeling my suitcase which ways a tonne, listening to Yunie fuss over Tidus. Gippal attempted to impersonate her and got her umbrella to the back of his head. Which was rather amusing and when I told him so, he stomped of to walk with Paine and 'Lai, leaving me to the clutches of Wanker of the month and "ZIP UP YOUR COAT!" lady.

Great.

"GIPPAL, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER." Ahaha. Gippal just pulled his suitcase over Paine's toe, repeatly. Apparently he didn't get a reaction the first 4 times. By the time we actually got to the bus stop, the bus was just pulling up; the driver got out and opened the place where we could put our luggage in. I mean I know I have a sort of boyfriend but I mean this guy was gorgeous, like REALLY gorgeous. Even Yunie tittered when he lifted her suitcase for her and Paine didn't bite his head off at all. Wow. Me, I prefer the less obvious approach, so I asked him if he was single. Just as mister Gorgeous was going to reply, Gippal had to stick his perfectly sized head in and say "You're not, but so fuck off." And dragged me onto the bus. Ruins everything, that one.

God, these girls look like models, I mean its 9 in the morning who actually has time to apply lip liner at this time? As I was about to walk down the aisle, I remembered Tidus is outside helping with the luggage, not because he's nice but he's frightened mister Gorgeous might steal Yunie's underwear out of her suitcase or something ridiculous like that. So that leaves Yunie to the dangers of the steps, mass embarrassment of that scale will not be good for Yunie on the first day. So I turned just in time to grab hold of her pink silk scarf and pull her onto the bus without accident. We found seats directly in the middle of the bus, me and Yunie that is. We sat together and the boys could sit together, seeing as they are best friends. Or just the idiot and his minder. Whichever.

As me and Yunie got settled we checked out the others, some weird kids at the back that even Paine in her leather wouldn't go near. The usual prep kids, the usual cheerleaders, the usual indie kids, the usual nerds that Yunie tried in vain to talk too but because I pulled that beautiful scarf and my best friend back to her seat, like I said mass embarrassment, not good. There's enough of us to make our cliché, we're got Painey; the slightly emo one, Tidus; who believes he is Ville Valo or something but is really a Star Blitzer, Yunie; the gorgeous, could be prep who prefers books to parties and dresses like a skank when I make her, 'Lai; the sweet poetic guy who is really sensitive but could still kick your ass, Me; I like to party hard just like my brother and probably dresses most like an indie/prep but listens to Paines music, not that its good or anything and finally the one thought wonder Gippal; the one who is completely gorgeous but dresses like a completely mental person, I mean yesterday he was wearing brown boots, black skinny jeans with my purple spotted scarf being used as a belt, about 4 t-shirts and a waistcoat with a joker hat on. All I can say is thank God for uniforms.

I must have been lost in thought because Yunie nudged me and I snapped out of it just in time to hear the appreciative whispers as Tidus, Gippal and 'Lai stepped on the bus. Me and Yunie did our collective sigh. I mean these girls are like parasites, they are all asking the boys to sit next to them, do they have no pride? Obviously not, some of their skirts practically disappear when they put their coats on.

I was going to make a very witty remark to Yunie when her jaw dropped and he eyes widened, I looked towards the source of Yunie's shock just to see Tidus drop his backpack (complete with cigarette pocket) on the floor and slide into a seat next to a dark skinned, black haired girl who obviously hasn't heard that skirts and not belts were required as a uniform. Me and Yunie now had both identical expressions of shock, we leant forward almost touching the sides in front of us to hear what they were saying, it turns out she, no _it _was introducing Tidus to someone named Barthello.

Again I turned to say something Yunie, probably something comforting when Gippal dropped his bag (red, with pink cat faces) on the floor, right in the middle of the aisle to sit next to a blonde girl with thigh high boots. I was on my feet and about to storm over there when 'Lai stumbled and fell over Gippal's bag. A brunette with brown eyes knelt down to help him, she looked a bit similar to Yunie, not that I'd mention it. Paine strode onto the bus, looked at 'Lai and the girl then me and Yune then Gippal and Tidus and shrugged.

SHRUGGED? She should be kicking ass. Maybe we're overreacting but if that was us, there'd be no bus left, it would have been destroyed in the tantrums they threw. and the blonde bitch's hand was on Gippals arm. I tried to convey all this to Paine through my eyes when she passed by to sit down but she obviously wasn't in a telepathic mood.

As I was huffing, "No sir, well I don't want to be the blame not anymore" starting blarring from my phone. A text, this better be Gippal apologising. Sliding my phone open smugly waiting for a "I'm sorry Riks..there was no where else to sit." No such luck."I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM ALL." Ah, theres the Paine we all know and love, I showed Yunie and she was thrilled, a bit much so for someone who is usually against fighting, being the healer and all. Don't let her fool you, shes wicked with guns. "S'okay, they'll get what's coming to them. xx" I typed back.

Oh they will pay. Again I got sucked into my thoughts, murderous thoughs this time. Trying to ignore how the blonde bitch's hand was now resting on MY Gippal's chest, giggling softly. I mean honestly who has cropped hair in winter! Or thigh high boots, anytime. So involved was I, in my fantasy that I barely noticed we had arrived at the newly built Zanarkand high school and I mean newly built, the whole place is pratically gleaming.

The bus stops and we all pile out, me, Yune and Paine ignoring the boys completely and their new 'friends' except for a quick shove to the back of blondie which ended in her being sprawled across the floor. And the brunette ending up on top of her. Good old Paine. When 'Lai the gentleman and Gippal the idiot helped them up, I think Paine almost threw a tantrum right there and then. Again if I'm honest I was hiding behind Yunie, who used her levelheadness to calm Paine down slightly by promising she'll help us with revenge.

I glanced quickly around to check for easedroppers and saw the boys helping the 'trio of skanks' as Paine nicknamed them, with their bags.

Oh yes, revenge seems like absolutely cracking idea.

Watch out, blondie.

* * *

AN: thanks for reading. reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 up, all of this is for my best friend in the entire world. Without her this would never exist; I adore her, I'll adore you guys too if you give me a review. I also absolutely love Yuna of Besaid for her comments on this story and her love of Baralai. and I love Tidus in a platonic way and Gippal in a not so platonic way ;)

Disclaimer: not mine except for Gippal, he's mine! Don't sue me.

* * *

Nhadala.

Her name is Nhadala, I mean what kind of name is that? Yes, it is Al Bhed, yes I should respect that being Al Bhed and all. She wears thigh high boots for Shiva's sake. I rest my case. Just as I want about to mention her horrible fashion sense for the millionth time, Yunie tripped over Paine's suitcase. "Who put that there?" she huffed, "Obviously Paine, see the skulls on it?" I replied. I so did not deserve that death glare, I'm not the one who leaves things on the floor or paces the floor a hundred times so I fall over said things. I'm just lying here on my green covered bunk, Yunie insisted we bring out own duvets for hygienic reasons. I tried to tell her that is a BRAND NEW school so nothing would be dirty yet but you might as well talk to the wall.

So that is why Yunie's bed is pink, well the covers anyway; she'd love the whole thing to be pink but we talked her out of that idea and she's the bunk on top of me. I was thinking about this and realized it probably wasn't the best idea for Yunie with her balance record but again you might as well talk to the wall, at this stage we're going to be best friends. Paine's bed is over there on the other side of the room, her bed spread is purple; I mean if she had red, it would just clash with Yune's. I had to put my foot down on that. Speaking of Paine, I wonder where she went, she should be here putting up posters with dead scrawled across them or something equally as terrifying.

I fear for the perky brunette that has befriended Baralai, actually I fear more for Paine's future, we should probably find her. We're in the building called 'Skye', it's got four floors, 6 rooms on each floor, each room is named after a star. They said we could pick our own rooms, no more than 4 to a room though so we're currently hunting for another occupant for room Sirius, floor 4. I told Paine because we got the brightest star, it should be a brilliant year, she wasn't so enthusiastic.

Yune was still huffing, muttering to herself now, muttering things I'm wasn't even sure Yunie knew what it meant. Hmm, I think it's the perfect time to go find Paine now. Dandering into the hallway, I see no one, I don't even mean no one of interest; just no one. I though Tidus would be hanging around like a lost puppy or at least knocking our door down, musn't get my hopes up now; he has a certain knack for crushing them.

It's kind of eerie how quiet it is, everyone's probably at dinner, Yunie wanted to stay in the room to "teach Tidus a lesson"so I decided to stay with her incase she fell off the bunk or something equally Yuna like and Paine did too but she must have disappeared during the over excited rants.

Right on cue, I hear noises from round the corner, the luck was too good too last; surely that is Tidus is sulking around the corner. Even though my hopes were dashed, I felt the familiar flip of my stomach because where ever there's Tidus, there's Gippal. Acting as nonchalant as you can in 4 inch wedges and a mini skirt, I strutted along the corridor and turned the corner.

CRASH. No, I didn't walk into someone or anything. No, I didn't fall over in my ridiculously uncomfortable shoes. No, I didn't break the fucking blonde's face, though I should have. There at the end of the corridor at the fire escape balcony was the blonde bitch wrapped around Gippal, my Gippal. Her hands tangled in his hair, their mouths crushed together as if they were trying to steal each others soul, their bodies so close; it should be illegal, his hands on her waist. The crash was the sound of my heart fucking shattering. I felt sick, I felt the bile in my throat rise, I closed my eyes and opened them to see if it was real, if it was happening. Of course it was. I stumbled on my bloody shoes to scramble away, my head spinning so fast I thought it was the room, the thoughts in my head whirling so erratically I thought it must be someone else thinking the thoughts.

"Rikku." I froze, it was Gippal of course but he didn't sound surprised to see me. "You alright?" I turned round to face him. Did he think I was alright? Does it look like I'm alright? I studied his face, it was relaxed; it was content. Didn't he know I just caught him with another girl? The other girl, I looked at the witch, she just smirked.

My blood boiled. Before I could do something I would regret, I counted to ten in my head. It always works when dealing with Tidus and she isn't in the same league as him. I looked at Gippal's face, he was looking at me with concern; probably because it's been a minute since he first spoke and I still haven't replied. "Yeah, I'm good. You?" I replied, causal enough for you, wanker. "Aye, grand really." He drawled, letting a lazy smile form on his perfect face. "This is Nhadala." He continued. Oh, he really couldn't let it go could he? No that would be too easy.

"So I've heard." I counted, making sure to cast a critical eye over her unnaturally short skirt and thigh highs. She smirked again, "Oh, really? Who are you exactly?". Bitch, she knows who I am, perfectly well. "I'm Rikku, Gippal's girlfriend." I replied with a fake grin stretched across my face. "Not anymore, I think he's found something a bit better." My fake smile faltered a little as I glanced at Gippal's expression and even more so when I heard his response; "Riks, you know we were never that serious, always on and off and well Nads here is what I'm looking for." "I never knew you were looking for a slut with a giant nose, Gips." Surely he didn't expect me to play clean, what surprised me most was that she didn't run off crying but smirked and said "I think the words you're looking for are 'high class' and 'stunning'. Pretty good for an amateur, pity for her; I deal with Tidus and Paine on a daily basis. "Oh dear, is that what they're calling your condition these days?" I retorted, patting her on the back. This time she let out an indignant gasp, shot Gippal a pointed look and stormed back off the way she came. Impressive for someone who's skirt is that tight.

I was smirking, Gippal let out an exasperated sigh. I glared at him. "Not serious enough for you, Gips? Your new fling happens to have just embarked on a move that is normally seen in 5 year olds." I said, in a mock serious tone. "Aw Riks, you know we can always be together; just not be together." He purred, sliding closer to me. I looked at him lying so causally on the wall and almost gave in, one foot against it and one on the ground, hands behind his head and his hair oh so perfectly tousled. When I registered that it wasn't me that made his hair that way, I almost cried. "Gippal, I will not be your fuck buddy, either I'm the only one you're fucking or it's no deal." I shot at him and then turned tail and stormed down the corner, mimicking slutface's actions from just minutes ago. Don't glance back, don't glance back, don't glance I repeated the mantra to myself until I had rounded the corner and was out of sight. My anger was starting to cool, my blood resuming it's normal temperature, my heart racing at it's normal speed. My mind was still whirling though and I was dissecting each thought to keep my mind from remembering his cool composure, his scent, his arms around her. The tears had started to fall, furious with myself I used my gloves to wipe them away but they still fell; thick and fast. It's as if I was cleansing myself from him, almost as if the tears are, our memories being wiped away.

Constantly comforted by outdoors, I headed down the stairs and to outside, past both girl's and boy's housing complexes, past the main school building to finally the fork in the path almost directly beside the lake. One of the directions took you through the forest rife with fiends and ingredients for gym class and survival class and the other took you to town rife with shops and later on clubs.

Slowing my pace, I glanced at the lake. So clam, so serene. The sky was so clear, you could almost see the bottom of the water reflecting it. I sat myself as close to the edge as possible without getting wet, my reasoning was the placid lake would have a soothing effect on my mood and Shiva knows I needed it.

Lighting my cigarette, I inhaled as deeply as I could and played with my lighter, opening and closing. Flick. Flick. Flick. The noise it made, this in itself was deeply calming. "Only you could be out here at this time, flicking that bloody thing." Said a voice from behind as it came closer, I heard the unmistakable jangle of his chains. Tidus, Mr. Dramatic himself. He sat next to me, well flung himself down in a grand gesture, took one look at my face with my bloodshot eyes and blotchy cheeks and went to stand, presumably to kick someone's ass. I cut him off as he was about to speak "Gippal." That one word was all I used and instantly Tidus sat back down. "Gippal." He repeated knowingly with a sad shake of his head.

Tidus being Tidus decided to act as though nothing was wrong and I thanked him for it, everyone else would have fawned over me and I would have started wailing again. Lifting my cigarette packet, taking a smoke, putting in his mouth and lighting it in one fluid motion that I had always been jealous off. He didn't speak again for a long time, he didn't need too, I understood.

We always understand and we always know how to play each other, it's a gift from our close bond. He is dis-respectful, rude, ill-mannered to nearly everybody but it's his way of protecting himself. He is always telling me "we don't need no one else." But with better grammar of course. He is perfectly content with our life, which is why what he said next shocked me completely.

Flick. Flick. Flick. The noise distracted me from my thoughts, Tidus put his hand over mine to stop the constant rhythm. I looked at him in surprise and he said "I know you're hurting Riks but don't you think it's time to move on from Gippal anyway?" I pulled my hand away as if he had took the lighter and burned me. I couldn't have been more astonished even if had burnt me. "..What?" I stammered out. "Did I stutter?" he retorted, "I mean it, we should all move on." Oh my good God. What in the bloody hell happened to my brother? I moved closer to examine his head as he continued "I think it's for the best, I mean you guys are always on and off same as me and Yuna and this is the perfect opportunity." Prodding a scar on the back of his forehead to see if his brain had been removed, he snapped "What in Shiva's name do you think you're doing?" Oh, maybe he hasn't been abducted or had his brain removed when I sighed in relief, he got up and said "Get up, get wasted, feel better." I just looked at him as he walked away in amazement. He paused and turned slightly "Oh and Riks?". Staring at the water in front of me I replied "yeah?". "Don't go out looking like that, you might clear the bar in seconds." And with that and a swish of his unnaturally silky hair he was gone. He could be an actor for all the dramatic and perfectly timed exits he does. Bastard.

Maybe the bastard was right though, getting drunk did seem like a brilliant idea and Yuna couldn't say no because I was sooo upset. Perfect. Arriving at our dorm, I used the key I had been given, mildly surprised Yunie hadn't conned someone into painting them pink and then feeling slightly more defeated when I realized it would probably be my plans for tomorrow if Yunie had her way. Turning the key and flouncing into the room, raising my arms above my head and declared in my own dramatic way "Get dressed DAHLINGS, we are going to party because le idioto has broken my hearto." Neither even glanced up, charming. Yunie was engrossed in a book, lying on her book and Paine was drawing in her notebook in her corner of the room. With a dramatic sigh to make my dearest brother proud, I strode over to Paine to look at her latest painting which I couldn't quite make out just yet but I hoped to Shiva the red liquid on her page wasn't blood, not that I'd be surprised.

Deciding if I was to convince Paine to go I'd need an accomplice, not that Paine didn't like to party, she just preferred to finish a painting when she started and could get insanely grumpy when interrupted. Creeping over to Yuna, stealing a look over her shoulder at the title of the book she's so enthralled with to not notice me. 'The art of murder; how to commit the perfect crime.' Blimey, Tidus must have discussed his plans with her.

Ripping the book out of her hands and throwing it away, I exclaimed "Tidus said we couldn't go tonight Yunie, how dare he?!" She gasped "WE WILL GO OUT. We'll show him." Muttering something I couldn't hear she stormed to the bathroom, all I could catch were "kill him…bastard…SLUT…tell me what to do." Before she slammed the door. Hook. Line. Sinker.

Throwing myself onto to Yuna's bed and tutting and sighing constantly for 10 minutes was starting to play on Paine's patience after around 15 she snapped. "Right okay, what is it?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice. "Oh Paine, Gippal was kissing that slut and Tidus said we should move on and her nose is big." I whined, my voice sounding thick from the tears which had appeared again, where are they coming from?! I wasn't even being serious when I was whining but they creeped up on me and took me by surprise. They also took Paine by surprise as she widened her eyes, in Paine's scary world that is the height of astonishment. She hugged me. Which was a feat in itself, I don't think she has ever touched me for a prolonged amount of time before. It was nice of her, then she snapped out of it and walked off to do get ready. I knew she had been listening to me and Yune but at least she's getting ready.

"FUCK." Came from the bathroom, then a whimper. "For Shiva's sake, Paine, I think Yunie just broke herself." Tonight will be fun, we'll show them if Yunie hasn't broken a bone that is.

AN: Thanks for reading, please review. It will make my day, i've already started on chapter 4, should be a good 'un. love.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

So yeah, school's starting soon so less time to write but i'll do my best to update often anyway mainly for Yuna of Besaid and my best friend, DemonsCan'tLove. There's a little Baralai clip in here for you guys and more in the next chapter. I'm trying my best to develop Yuna because I know she comes off as motherly and a bit ditzy, i love her more than life as you'll see in this chapter, i gave her a bit of a Paine attitude near the bottom.

And i'm doing my best to work on dialogue even though i'd rather keep it inside Rikku's head.

and you can notice my love for Tidus coming out, it's undying really in a purely platonic way as i see Rikku's love for Tidus anyway, but yeah Yune is a nickname, i just like that Rikku will be protective over Yunie and nickname her often.

**Disclaimer:** **If i owned them, FFX would have been a hell of a lot more interesting. Sadly i owe nothing except the voice in Rikku's head and the situations i put them. (and maybe Gippal.) AGAIN, do not sue me.**

* * *

Dandering past the dark mahogany door into the classy albeit smoky bar; well I deemed it classy. Yunie made me put down my jacket on the seat before I sat down, "Rikku! You never know who has sat there before." She hissed in my ear, "Oh yeah right, of course, because all those sexy diseases are spread through sharing chairs." I replied with a snort. The response would have withered the likes of Paine.

The night was to be one of drunken promises and with an air of confidence and very little clothing, it seemed sure to be a great night if the looks we were getting from the group of lads across the bar. They were 4 very average looking guys, one which proceeded to wink at Yuna across the bar, I rolled my eyes and she blushed. I know it sounds incredibly stupid but it makes me wince when guys hit on Yuna, it's just I am imagining what will become of them when dear Tidus finds out; you can bet it won't be pretty.

Around 5 rounds later, I am sipping my vodka and coke savouring the bitter taste whilst enjoying the music, not that I could tell you what it was or even where it was coming from. Turning my head to Yuna to tell her how we should go across the bar to those boys who are now winking rather often, I notice she is sipping her cosmopolitan with alarming speed. Spotting me looking at her, she tilts her head a bit drastically towards the boys and slurs "I like himmmm. Do you think he'll like me? Lets find out!" Pointing to the boy in glasses, trust Yuna to pick the nerdy one. Telling Paine our brilliant idea, she shoots us a pitying glance as we stand to cross the room. While trying to walk seductively as possible, I wonder distractingly if Yuna can walk at all.

We reach the table in record speed, who knew Yunie could walk that fast in those shoes? The boys are delighted and not so drunk as I realise as we approach. "Hey ladies." Says the boy in back with short, spiked hair and a pointed nose, I hear a sigh from behind me. I knew Paine would come too; she just can't help it. I am feeling rather tipsy at this point so when the guy directly in front me offers a place on his lap because there is no more room, I more than happily oblige. To the left me, the guy who has his skinny arm around Yunie's neck seems to have got the same idea because just minutes later, he seems to have a very drunk Yunie on his knee.

Paine's body language is shocked, her facial expression can't be clearer; she knows this will end badly. I don't see how, we are having fun. Why isn't she having fun? Everyone has fun when drunk, I lean over to encourage Paine to join in, "Paine you look lonelyyyyy." I slur, since when have I started slurring? The guy beside her agrees, "Yeah honey, why don't we step outside?" he insists, Paine's face changes slightly "If you so much as lay a hand on me, I will break every single one of your fingers." She deadpans.

The guy I am currently sitting on has somehow got into his crazy head that he could suck on my neck, I was going to stop him when I remembered the feeling of walking around that corner to see that blonde tramp with Gippal and decided I deserved some fun and besides it felt so good. Yuna stands up all suddenly and declares she wants some fresh air and the boy nerd has decided he shall accompany her. Well no sir, I and Paine go too and I told him the rules and he agreed in the end, however unwillingly; it doesn't matter.

Stepping past the threshold to the cobbled streets outside seemed much easier when we were going through the door. So much so that I staggered and fell, hitting my knees on the hard stones below, "Owwie," I whimpered "that hurt." And Mr Vampire boy is helping me up and I hear a laugh somewhere in the distance that sounds vaguely familiar. Perhaps it's Yuna, oh it's not Yunie; she's here, very drunk, giggling and dancing, I did my best to join in.

What an occasion, if I'd known she'd be such a good drunk, it'd be me and her going down the road more often than me and Paine. Not that we were capable of going down the road right at this minute. Hell I don't even know where I am let alone where down the road is, maybe I shouldn't mention this to Paine. Sparing a glance at her impatient face tells me she already knows and is wishing she was in the same boat. Poor Paine, she's got to stay sharp in case Yunie accidentally falls out of our boat.

Dancing and spinning in circles in the middle of the deserted street me and Yunie are having great fun but nerd boy and Mr. Vampire are sighing and getting impatient but they haven't got nothing on Paine who grabs our arms and tries to drag us up the street towards the school. "I can stand on my own you know!" I declared with my confidence from earlier turning into cockiness and perhaps insanity. "Me too!" yells Yuna with such excitement I thought I had misheard. She wrenches her arm out of Paine's grip, giggling. I spin round and slam right into a wall, "what exactly are you doing?!" the wall exclaims and I jump in surprise, "Ahh Yuna, the wall; it's talking to me!" I yelp running behind her, "Oh Rikku, don't be silly; it's Tidus!" she squeaks, obviously excited, letting out a peal of giggles.

Tidus? TIDUS? Has she lost her mind? I focus more clearly to see it is indeed a furious Tidus with a now ecstatic looking Yunie in his arms and with an even more furious Dona beside him. If I could have taken a picture, I would have. Dona was screeching, "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER?", Tidus just rolled his eyes in his oh so dramatic, "Oh I just thought I'd take you out and then meet up with my ex-girlfriend for my own amusement and to ensure you had the worse time ever, oh yes; this is all my fault."

That is when Yuna pulled away, staggered, stared at him; her eyes welling up. "Wait, what?", she cried "…ex-girlfriend? You were serious?" It absolutely broke my heart; I don't know how he didn't just pick her up and carry her home. The tears start to leak down her face, making her makeup run down her face in streaks; her bottom lip wavering and her eyes downcast. I think this had quite a sobering effect on her as she looks around and when she spots Dona she steps, well staggers up until she is very close to her face and whispers "Good luck, sweetheart; you are going to need it." And winks. Yuna. MY Yuna just threatened and then winked, it may just be the proudest moment of my life and that includes the time we saved the world. I think it's all those spheres she watches, I might have to stop her going to the gangster section in Sphereworld.

Then she turned to Tidus and says "I fucked him you know and he was a better lay than you were." Whilst pointing at nerd boy, she then nods as if to affirm it and marches off in the direction of school. I am completely speechless and apparently is the whole group as you could hear a pin drop right then. I am pretty sure my mouth is hanging open and I mean everyone's mouth should be open because this is a massive moment. Paine looks at me, nods and runs off after Yuna. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am left with Tidus, a murderous Tidus who is currently laughing rather hysterically. Fuck. Dona turns are her incredibly expensive heel and storms down the street, pouting the whole way.

I turn in fear to the boys who are standing slightly behind me and realise they are going to stand their ground. Why would they do that? WHY? Tidus approaches them, his eyes practically _glowing _with anger and they scamper away as fast as their skinny legs can carry them. Tidus' eyes then flick to me as I'm sitting on the stones and then turns around to storm off.

I whimper and he stops but doesn't turn around.

"Tidus?", I whimper, hoping to gain his sympathy.

"What?", I expected shouting but all it was a low dangerous growl, now if I had been less a person I probably would have wet myself.

I take a deep breath; I know I only have moments before he storms away. "I fell and my leg hurts, I'm going to be stuck here forever all by myself and no one's going to help me and it's going to be your entire fault because you left me here, injured to fend for myself." I reply with great speed and I know I've got him when he turns around.

He doesn't move though, just turns around and looks at me. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't leave you here for those boys to find." He spits.

I wince, okay so he's a little pissed off; I summon all the innocence into my face as I possibly can with a belt for a skirt and a neck full of love bites. "Because I am your little sister." I whimper.

He walks closer to me until his face is directly next to mine, his blue eyes sparkling and he smirks. "Yes and?" he retorts.

I squirm, he's enjoying this. Fine, I will do it by myself. "Fine, forget it; I didn't want your help anyway." I said.

He arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow "Oh really?" he replies.

I try my best to stand and he smirks.

I look at him furious; "Fuck off." I say with as much dignity as I can while probably flashing a whole village in my attempt to stand.

He laughs when I fall over again and I glare at him.

I try one last time and fall over and my already sore knees hit the pavement, I yelp in pain and his head snaps up to look at me. Without saying a word, he has me throw over his shoulder and is heading towards school. ARGH. Stupid, idiotic metro sexual that hates the world and attacks the innocent. Ohhh, look at me, I'm Tidus; I hate everyone.

He shakes and nearly drops me. "AHHH." I yell indignantly.

"Stop ranting about me, I can hear you doing it." He mutters distractingly.

Hmph. Wanker.

What the hell is he distracted by? And I spin as much I can in his grasp to look in the direction he's looking and I see Baralai and Gippal in the distance. How they dare they be outside having fun? Oh, I think it's time to give them a piece of my mind, I hit Tidus on the back of the head and he growls.

"I think we should go see your dear friends, darling brother." I declare.

"Are you going to beat Baralai up?" he retorts, motioning to the gorgeous boy with white hair and glasses, sitting quietly under the oak tree while Gippal, idiot extraordinaire is playing with a blitz ball.

I think for a minute and I realise how much I love little bookworm 'Lai and know I would never hurt him, Gippal on the other hand.

"I promise I won't harm 'Lai." I reply to the dear Brother, "as long as you take me over there."

He stopped so we could watch them for a few seconds and my eyes are as always are glued to Gippal. He walks in a bizarrely graceful way, like a dancer who's just one step out of time with the music with his gorgeous blonde hair which curls slightly at his collar, the earrings hidden by his hair are only visible when he jumps for the ball as if they are trying to say hello and his arms flex with each throw, his beautiful face screwed up with concentration.

My eyes must have started leaking again because Tidus hisses "Why is my back becoming wet? You didn't puke did you? I swear to Shiva.."

"No, I didn't puke." I whisper.

He puts me down and looks at me, "Oh Rikku." He says surprisingly gentle for once.

I avoid his eyes with embarrassment; "I am not crying." I hiss back, putting my hands on my hips in a defence stance.

Tidus pulls me to him in an embrace.

I stammer "T-Tidus?" while wrapping my arms around him.

He pushes me almost violently, "What?" he snaps, mimicking my defence stance from earlier, I wince my sore ankle protesting this rough treatment and I smile as I look at them.

I roll my eyes, "Aw, did Tidus want to comfort me?" I said sweetly, attempting to ruffle his hair.

"I hate you." He says, putting his arm around me and steering me towards 'Lai and Gippal.

"Back atacha, gay boy." I smile.

AN: So yeah i'm feeling slightly dejected by the lack of reviews haha, if you don't like it; say so. Any and all critism is appreciated and so is telling me how much you like it.

Thanks. xox.


	5. Chapter 5

Right so, there's alot of Harry Potter references here, well not alot but some. School tomorrow like, how depressing so less time to write, not that you guys care, GLARES for lack of reviews. Some more Baralai here. I do love Gippal alot and a certain teacher alot. err that's all, except you know who this is for. Haha love Tidus and Yuna by the way.

**Disclaimer: so now i'm borrowing Harry Potter names and FF. so like please don't sue me. **

Reaching the surface and finally breaking the darkness that had surrounded me seconds earlier, I splutter at the 3 boys standing near the edge of the lake, one standing close to the edge in an attempt to haul me out by the hand; holding his book in the other, one laughing so hard he has put a hand on the white headed boy's shoulder to support himself whilst possibly hindering my rescue in the process and one boy watching me furiously.

Climbing out with the help of dear Baralai, I shake the wet hair out of my eyes and take the offer off dear 'Lai's coat. "Thank you." I say, hugging him, "No problem Riks," he replies looking into my eyes with concern "d'ya wants me to take you inside?" How considerate of him I ponder whilst staring at the other boys, one with distain as he slowly wipes the tears of joy from his face and the other with murderous intent.

"No thanks 'Lai." I murmur to Baralai and I swing to look at Gippal, the bastard that had startled me so much I had stumbled with my bad ankle into the lake. He had grabbed onto me as soon as I had gotten close enough by the shoulders, digging his nails in hard enough to break the skin, I had gasped and stared at him as he had furiously searched my neck with his emerald eyes.

"What is that on your neck?" he had snapped, his eyes finally boring into mine.

"What does it look like?" I snapped back.

He had growled and swung me around until my back was pressed against the tree; his body flush against mine.

"Mine." He had harshly whispered in my ear.

I breathed in his scent, letting it fill me up and then I glanced at Tidus who sharply looked away and I shoved Gippal away.

"No, not anymore!" I had shouted at him, pulling away from him completely.

He had tried his best to grab at me again and I had stumbled backwards and toppled into the lake, which was pitch black at this time and bloody well freezing.

That's how I ended up soaking wet and staring at him again.

Deciding he wasn't worth it, I started towards the housing complex, tripping once more in my heels and looking back for the last time to see him staring after me. Let him pine, he has his new girlfriend.

"Rise and shine, princess." Paine was saying to a completely unconscious Yuna wrapped in her pink blanket, hugging her pillow to her chest. I lifted my head to check what I was seeing was real, usually it's the reverse and I groaned, the hangover kicking in, in the form of a headache. Paine looked up at the sound of the noise and smirked. "Told you not to drink too much," She said with a giant smile, "and now it's time to get up." I groaned again, told you she was a sadist. I scrambled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom to get a shower, "how long?" I demanded to Paine, who was now poking Yunie's face, I felt a pang of pity for my best friend. "An hour." She said, her smile so big I thought it was going to crack her face, I hoped it would.

Stumbling out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, Yuna rushes in with her hand clapped over her mouth, first real hangover, bless.

I glare at Paine while applying makeup. "You left me last night," I complain, "with the 3 fucking idiots."

Her head snaps up at the subtle mention of 'Lai, I can see her battling with herself to ask about him, I am in no mood to give her comfort. "Gippal pushed me into the lake!" I say.

Yuna's head rounds the bathroom door while brushing her teeth, "He diwd vhat?" she asks.

"I know, it was so mean of him!" I yell.

Paine is laughing quite a lot at this stage, I glare at her again. Oh, this is not going to be a good day. When we are all finally ready, we leave the complex and head over to the main building for breakfast, not that my hangover will be kind to the food but we can at least try.

Paine heads down the main corridor to talk to a teacher about black mage classes saying she'll catch us later and Yuna rushes to the bathroom again so that leaves me to enter the food hall by myself, I shake off the nerves and enter with my head held high.

I walk down the hall looking for a place to sit when I spot 'Lai all by himself, his gorgeous head buried in a book, I smile to myself and slide into a seat next to him and tap his head with my nails. He looks up at the sudden intrusion in his own little world and frowns.

"Rikku, how are you feeling?" he asks hurriedly, checking me over.

I smile, "I'm fine, just a little hung over, yourself?".

He sighs in relief, "I'm good thank you, I'm catching up on my firaga skills." he says excitedly, going on to explain the in's and out's of the art in detail.

I help myself to some coffee, half listening to him when the entrance door bangs open and in walks Tidus with a scowl on his face and his tie undone.

"Tee" I called, across the room to catch his attention.

"What?", he snaps back.

Uh oh, he's in one of those moods, I get up and stand next to him; abandoning the coffee in my haste.

"What's the matter with you now?!" I exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"What's the matter with your face? It looks like that little fall last night did some damage." He fired back.

"Oh haha, witty, you're sooo hilarious." I said, my words dipping with sarcarism.

In a second he was really close to my face, "It wasn't a joke." He drawled.

"Eugh, I hate you." I spat, pushing him away from me.

"You, you have issues." He said calmly with a smirk.

"Me? Issues?" I hollered, indignantly. It's not that I don't, it's just being told you have issues by a bloody psychopath with an attitude problem is where you should draw the line.

The smirk grew wider, "Glad we agree, dear sister." He drawled.

A noise of frustration escaped me, I couldn't help it; he's just so hard to deal with.

"Temper, Temper." He said before sliding away, his goal reached to torture some other poor soul.

Storming outside, away from the monster of doom; I furiously battle with my lighter that decides right this moment that it hates me and will not work, I throw it against the wall angrily and smile in satisfaction when it shatters into a million pieces, then I remember I now have no way of lighting the damn cigarette dangling from my lips when a match appears in front of my face lighting the cigarette, turning to thank the person; I see Paine lounging against the wall behind me taking a draw of her own cigarette.

"Tidus?" I ask, she nods her affirmative. Shiva, he must be on a bloody rampage. I blame Yuna. There is a minute of silence when Paine nods at the shards of plastic littering the ground and says "Snuffles?", ah Snuffles, my lighter, my faithful companion. I smile sheepishly, "I told Yuna I was quitting and she hid him on me so I'm stuck using bloody cheap plastic ones." and Paine snorts.

The bell rings, signalling the start of first period, I glance at my half smoked cigarette and sigh. "Just ain't your day, Riks." Paine says with a hint of compassion. I look at her as I drop the cigarette and stub it out. We head back inside towards defence class, it's usually a practical class but because it's our first class, we were to meet in a classroom instead of outside.

Entering the room, I quickly take a seat beside Yunie; who is always first to things like this. "Feeling better?" I inquire. She nod's slightly and her hair swings into her face and gets stuck to her lip gloss. "Not your day either, eh?" I ask with pity, she sighs. The door opens and more students pour in, filling the spaces around us.

When Baralai enters, he sees the empty space beside Paine and moves to sit there when he sees her glaring at him he hastily moves on to the front of the room. Tidus takes a sit to my left not even sparing me a glance. HMPH. I am about to probably say something I will regret later when the teacher enters and demands silence.

I glance up to see his face and Shiva, he is gorgeous, long black hair cut into layers around his face with his bangs falling into his eyes, and bloody hell those eyes look like they are made of Ice; so blue they were grey. I smile to myself when I hear Yuna's gasp when she looks at him and again when Tidus' head snaps around to look at Yuna, then turns around to glare at the teacher.

Oblivious to the fact that he had just made a death list, he spoke, "My name is Mr. Black." and turned to pick up some chalk and then continued, "There are only two rules in my room, be on time and .." He was interrupted when the classroom door opened and in walked Gippal, hair ruffled, tie undone and shirt untucked. Yuna gasped.

"Excuse me boy but what is your name?" Mr Black ordered.

"Gippal." He drawled, taking a bow. Some idiots near the back laughed.

"I would ask you where you have been but by your attire it seems pretty obvious and I don't need to hear about your shagging events this early in the morning." Mr Black said with distaste and Yuna's mouth is now hanging open.

"Well actually Sir, she was only using her..." Gippal tried to reply when Mr Black ordered him to sit down and that he would be serving detention for interrupting his class.

"As you wish." Gippal answered, walked towards his seat and sat on the other side of Tidus and winked at me.

WINKED AT ME, how dare he? Sometimes I worry about him, I think he has schizophrenia or something like that. Mr Black is continuing to write defence attacks and how there are three different types of offence, Guns; this includes shotguns, pistols etc, Blades; this includes swords, daggers, etc. and Magic, which will be covered in our other classes and we should focus as best we can on the more practical weapons in his classes.

I can see Yuna watching me out of the corner of my eye, waiting for my delayed reaction to Gippal's little scene. I will not give him the sasifaction, I will not give him the sasifaction, I will not give him the sasifaction. I repeat to myself, I shake the hair out of my eyes and stare as hard as I can at the board and Tidus smirks.

"Rage." He whispers in my ear so Mr. Black doesn't here.

I turn my most pitying look on him, "You must be joking, if you think that Twat bothers me."

He just smiles knowingly, "I think you do, I think you care a little too much." He says.

I am about to reply when Mr.Black turns his attention to us, "Are you listening?" he enquires.

I am about to say yes, of course when Tidus opens his huge mouth and simply says "No, not at all, I was talking to Rikku."

Me and Yuna's mouth both opens and I hear Baralai gasp, Gippal and some girls laugh. "Is that true," he scans the page in front of him "Miss. Pryde?"

"Err yeah." I say back, I mean no point in lying.

"In that case, you and your dear friend can continue flirting in detention." He snaps.

My mouth does a fish impression and Tidus smirks, "She's my sister, Sir."

"Regardless, you will both be joining Mr. Potter, here in detention." He smiles and turns away.

Detention with Gippal and Tidus, shoot me.

* * *

AN: can you tell i don't know where i'm going, well i do but i'm not sure how i'm getting there. Please review, they are love.


	6. Chapter 6

Right so: school has started and A level's are living hell, 3 days in and i have a stack of stuff to do but y'know english is amazing, 4 books to read this term, it makes me a nerd that i'm excited, doesn't it? but yeah, this chapter is the devil, i couldn't get the chapter to flow as you'll see and i couldn't end it, i mean after 2 paragraphes it became hard so yes, this is my least favourite chapter ever.

Moving on, haha yeah; my boyfriend read this and is jealous of my love for Gippal, i explained he isn't real but yeah, boys, what can you do?

haha i'll shut up soon after i thank Yuna Of Besaid for her ongoing support and PirateJilt for their reviews! it makes my day. but yeah i love you DEMONSCANTLOVE, she's my best friend; go check her stories out, espeically if you're in the mood for a funny :)

This is for you, gayface and also this is for Ali as well because i love you both.

P.s there's a harry potter referance again. haha.

**Disclaimer: i don't own it at all, if i did; i'd probably have better things to do with my £1000000000.**

* * *

Flick. Flick. Flick. The noise of him flicking paper was driving me insane, worse still even time he flicked it, it hit the back of my neck; every time, without fail. Gritting my teeth in an attempt to stop the frustrated noise that was threatening to spill out of my throat. I turned my head to the right and caught the look of smug satisfaction on the git's face when he realized it was annoying me, leaning back in his chair, Tidus smirked and flicked his glance over to Gippal who was staring out the window.

I hoped he fell out the bloody window. Drumming my fingers on the desk, I struggled to find something to amuse me for the whole hour of detention, Tidus has obviously had the same idea a while ago thus the flicking of wet paper in my direction. Watching the clock seemed like the obvious idea but it was at the back of the room and Gippal might think I was watching him, which I so wasn't. Only when he went back to staring out the window.

I heard the squeaking of the spin chair at the front of the room indicating the teacher on duty was leaving, when he sighed; I looked up. "Going for a cup of coffee, don't move from those seats." When none of us replied, he sighed again and waltzed out probably for a joint or something equally illegal, what I wouldn't give for cigarette around this time of day. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, Tidus leapt up and sat on the desk I was sitting at.

I didn't look at him, I knew if I ignored him long enough he'd go away anyway, well probably not but one can hope.

"Why is she ignoring me?" he demanded not more than 3 seconds later.

I sighed. Yuna had been ignoring him for a few days now and doing a damn good job of it, If it was starting to grate on Tidus' nerves.

Tidus tutted then flicked my forehead, "OW" I exclaimed loudly, "what in the bloody hell was that for?"

He ignored me "now that I have your full attention, why is she ignoring me?" he continued.

"How am I supposed to know?" I snapped at him.

"Let me see, you share her dorm, you go with her everywhere, she's your best friend..." he said counting off his fingers, "the list as they say is endless, dear sister."

I glared at him, sometimes he really was just so infuriating; when he realised he wasn't getting an answer out of me anytime soon, he lowered his voice and jerked his head in Gippal's direction, "Still pissed about that, eh?" he stage whispered.

Gippal looked around and smirked.

Shiva, kill me now.

The few weeks of school flew by in a blur; I can barely remember half the stuff that happened between that first week and the upcoming Hallowe'en dance. Of course I still remember, sitting under the old oak tree near the lake Tidus, studying for the tests with 'Lai in the library, a million passed notes between me and Yuna during class, flirting with a few guys along the way, drama class with the teacher who loves Tidus for obvious reasons and Yuna, Paine and my new boyfriends.

Yuna's new boyfriend is called Bradley White, he has blonde curly hair, he wears black thick rimmed glasses and is the cutest nerd you have ever seen, he is adorable but Tidus doesn't agree obviously and tried to put Brad's head through the wall. Paine's new boyfriend is called William Crothers, his hair jet black in complete contrast to 'Lai's heavenly colouring and his eyes outlined with black kohl just like Tidus, honestly what kind of boys wear makeup? And Benjamin Ray. Ben. He is lovely with his brown hair short and sweet and his amber eyes that you can get lost in but somehow when our eyes meet I'm always searching for that emerald colour.

A late Friday afternoon found me, Yuna and Paine under the oak tree discussing our plans for Monday, the Hallowe'en Dance.

"Have you decided what to wear?" I squealed excitedly to them.

"Alas you will have to find out tomorrow Riks, I have the shopping trip plan." Paine said secretly, everyone had been planning their outfits for weeks now but Paine had insisted we save all our money for a few weekends so we could take the hover into Luca and actually find some decent shops, Shiva; who knew Paine cared so much? Taking a mental note to annoy her about this tomorrow.

"But that's so far away." I complained, lying down on the grass. Glancing at the oddly silent Yuna, I continued "What's with the face, Yunie?"

"O-Oh, nothing." She stammered blushing. I shared a look with Paine and got closer to Yunie, she tried to back away but we had her.

"Come on, Yuna, we know something's wrong." Paine replied.

"Well, it's just…" she started.

"Yes, Yes?" me and Paine uttered in unison.

"Tidusaskedmetothedance." She said quickly hiding her face.

Shiva. Me and Paine sat in silence, what? I think I heard wrong but Paine's face tells me I did not.

"Oh," I said, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, what am I going to do about Brad!" she squeaked.

"You didn't say yes did you Yunie?" I stared at her disbelievingly.

She looked at me shocked, "Of course not, Rikku; you know I am going with Brad, I wouldn't say yes to that idiot." She said sternly.

She insulted Tidus, only I'm allowed to insult him but she's confused so maybe just this time I'll forgive her, I smiled weakly at her, "He probably expects other boys to ask you, Yunie, he knows you're a good looking girl."

She sighed, me and Paine looked at her sharply. "Yuna, you weren't thinking of saying yes, were you?" Paine demanded.

Yunie looked sheepish, "Well I…" she started.

"Oh no, you don't; there's been too many tears to go back there Yunie." I reprimanded, in a stern voice, freakily similar to her own.

She gasped, Paine intervened, "She's right, Yuna." Putting a hand on her shoulder. I leant over and hugged my best friend, "it'll be okay, Yunie, it will; I promise." I said from her shoulder.

Paine looked at her watch "Oh, it's time for me to go see Bill." She said, standing, "see you guys tonight, get some sleep; we're up early tomorrow morning."

Listening to the clicks of Paine's heels as she fled the scene, I'm struck by how odd it is that Paine hates emotional shows of affection when 'Lai loves them. Probably another reason why they didn't work out and of course there's that Lenne girl.

I looked at Yunie's still worried face tried to distract her, "So Yuna, what are you dressing as?" I asked.

She beamed, "I can't tell you yet, it's a secret.", she laughed and I joined in, after a while of sitting there we decided to go back to the room and try and get some sleep because knowing Paine, she'll have us up at like 7 in the morning; ready to catch the train. Such a sadist.

Lying in bed listening to Yuna's breathing and Paine's snoring, I think of Gippal for the 100th time that day and wonder who he's taking to the dance, I felt the familiar sinking sensation when I remember it won't be me on his arm. I roll over to distract myself and close my eyes, wishing and wishing but still his side of the bed is still empty, not empty I remind myself but abandoned and now found by someone else.

When Paine's radio alarm clock starts blaring the latest Paramore song, me and Yuna are up in seconds; dancing to Haley's CrushCrushCrush. Paine sneaks past us and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

I glance at Yuna and she's setting her outfit for the day on her bed, I smile, something's never change. Paine slams out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go and starts applying the ghost white foundation, I turn my attention back to Yuna and she sneaks guiltily past me and into the bathroom.

Silly girl, she left her clothes out here, time for revenge. By the time Yuna's out of the bathroom her moderately boring clothes have been replaced by my 'tasteless' clothes. I run into the bathroom and I hear Yuna say "Paine, have you seen my clothes?", Paine growls in response and Yuna shuts up. I smirk.

Oh my Shiva. I just smirked. I am turning into him. I can't actually think of something worse! I come flying out of the bathroom and scream "AHHH I'M LIKE HIM. I'M SO SORRY YUNIE." Crumbling at her feet, Yunie pats my head and shares and amused glance with Paine. Tilting her head, Yunie whispers "oh really Rikku?" her eyes sparkling, was Yunie just sarcastic?! Paine looks impressed and they both laugh, I will not be made fun off.

HMPH. "Fine." I snap and slam back into the bathroom and hear Paine on the other side of the door, "Yep, just like her brother.".

On the hover, we sit with a few other younger girls who are talking about being invited to the Dance by some of the older guys, Paine was listening to her iPod as loudly as possibly if the glares from the old lady behind her was any indication, me and Yunie just talked the whole way there and then we heard those words that would change that girl's life forever.

"I'm going with Baralai Lupin!" She stage whispered to her friend beside her, then smirked when all her friends gave a collective appreciate gasp.

My mouth opened in shock, "Yunie!" I said quickly, she replied, "I know!" and we looked at Paine to find her completely oblivious, moving her head gently to the music she was listening.

Me and Yuna visibly relaxed with a sigh of relief and I look at the girl who must be my age with long brown hair, I actually recognize her, she was the one from the bus the other day, I was about to give her a piece of mind and remind her of how lucky she was when the bus stopped and Yuna went flying down the aisle, I walked over to her laying on the floor of the bus, she whimpered and sat up.

I gasped, she had a massive gash above her eyebrow, I grasped her elbow and pushed her off the bus and we found the toilets with Paine waiting outside and we cleaned the cut up but it would still be there by Monday.

"Oh Yunie." I said with sympathy for my best friend.

"It'll be alright, Riks." She replied whilst looking in the mirror and touching the cut with her right hand, she sighed; applied her lipgloss and turned to me with as much enthusiasm as she could muster and declared "I'll just make my hair someway to hide it."

I beamed, "of course we will, no one will even notice." I said while looking at the purpley bruise forming across most of her forehead, Yunie falls over a lot, I'm not surprised she knows how to hide things well. I really must look into getting her some therapy or at least new legs. Well probably not, I'd kill for her legs.

"Err Riks?" Yunie says nervously, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yunie, how much would I have to give you for your legs?" I ask with my face set with a frown.

"..What?" she says and then smiles, catching onto what I'm talking about, "I would but Tidus may just kill me."

I'm just thinking about how he ruins everything when she danders out and I remember she's with Brad, not Tidus. Sneaky Wrench.

Shopping was great, we got everything we needed to make our costumes perfect, even after we went to like 30 shops, Paine still hadn't picked something and when she did; she complained for an hour about it. Shiva, some people.

I am so excited, tomorrow we're going to spend the whole day pampering, well me and Yunie are, Ice queen; I'm not so sure about. We're allowed out half day on Monday to get ready and I overheard like 4 5th year boys talking about looking for their costumes then, could you imagine? That is simply ridiculous, suppose boys will be boys.

Speaking of boys, I'm going to blow Gippal away with my costume. Well Brad, I meant Brad. (but really I mean Gippal.)

Shiva, get out of my head you narcissistic blonde psychopath.

AN: yes, i know there's a huge cliché and i hate them too but i was stuck for ideas! review please, i'd love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for the longest chapter yet, oho slight bit of cliffy a the end, well kinda. So yes, im still updating! :

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize is not mine.**

* * *

I glanced at it and Paine caught me again, "What?" she snapped. Which is rather impolite seeing as I was just looking at her, "Paine, I think you are very rude." I said with an air of arrogance, "Stop staring at my skirt then!" she replied, "What skirt?!" I asked incredulously, "it's basically your underwear with no crotch!" She hmphed, "It's better than wearing a skin-tight dress." I smirked, "at least you can tell what mine is."

That is the conversation me and Paine had when we first tried on our outfits, Yunie was still in the bathroom after I'd made sure I'd child proofed everything, you can't have Yuna spending a long time any where without putting up protection. Deciding on how best to move in this dress, I was looking for my make-up when Tidus walked in, not knocked but just walked right in. "Ahhhh." He screamed, I looked up alarmed as he was covering his eyes and walking about. I seriously considering calling for Yuna to help when I thought better off it.

"Tidus! Tidus?!" I said, grabbing onto him. "Ahhhh! Make it put clothes on." He smirked. Jerking his head towards Paine, "it's a cruelty to humanity." I hit him on the arm, "I was actually worried about you.", "I know, that was an added bonus." He said, eyes searching our room, not finding what he wanted, he continued, "Yuna?" pointing to the bathroom door; not waiting for a response, he barged on it and slammed the door behind him.

Yuna screamed and then there was talking and then silence, ew. I hate when they do that and I'm here. Me and Paine just looked at each other and continued on getting ready.

"Riks, I know that outfit isn't just for Ben." She said with a smirk.

I ignored her, some people just exceed their rudeness limit for one day and this day was Paine's. Tidus burst out of the bathroom in his own little dramatic way, I rolled my eyes and looked at him, he was flushed and his dark hair was ruffled. I gave him a disgusted look and he gave me the finger and walked out. He's charming really. I was secretly thrilled, Brad is not good enough for Yunie, not that Tidus is but at least he's relatively interesting whereas talking to that wall of mine is preferable to standing near Brad. Maybe I'm just a tiny bit biased.

Yunie comes out later with her new fringe, I helped give her to hide that horrible war injury, seriously who made hovers so dangerous? Probably Pop, he likes to see people suffer. Her hair with her new fringe and extensions looks impossibly gorgeous and her mini white dress is glittery and clings to her in all the right places (not that she didn't complain it was too tight and continually pulled and tugged at it until I snapped at her to stop), her wings are beautiful too and the halo compliments the outfit perfectly. All in all, no one will beat Yunie in the beautiful stakes and if they try, I am going to push them down the stairs.

I gasped, "Yunie, you are beautiful." She blushes and it barely makes a difference to her already unnaturally flushed skin, realisation dawns on me.

"That is disgusting, in my bathroom." I say with distaste, "our," Paine corrects.

"That is disgusting, in our bathroom! Think of Paine, she cuts herself in there, you might get aids, Paine!" I correct myself.

Paine rolls her eyes and Yunie blushes again, she acts like she's little miss innocent but I know better. I am about to continue my rant on how disgusting it is in our bathroom when Yunie interrupts, "I could give you details if you wanted..", I gasped. She is now joining Paine in the sadist stakes, I give her a disgusted look and storm out and bash right into someone so we end up in a heap on the floor.

From somewhere beneath me I hear a faint, "I hate you.", and then a shove so I ended up on my arse, ah Tidus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having put the finishing touches to my makeup, I got Yuna to put my hair up in pigtails and put the black boots on. Looking in the mirror, I smiled, I could see Yunie standing behind me with an excited but confused face, I sighed. "Yunie, I'm Harley Quinn, she's the Jokers lover."

"Oh, oh right!" she smiled; looking at my black and red checked dress, the black boots and the aces drawn on my arm, she really does suit being an angel, I just hope she didn't kill herself by falling down the stairs in those shoes or killing me with those wings. Health hazard they are, though it was hilarious when they poked Paine in the eye; we laughed so much; we had to redo our makeup, well me and Yunie did, Paine just threatened to stab us if we told anyone; which I'll try my best not too.

Starring in wonder at Paine's gall, Yunie stammered as bravely as she could, "Paine, don't you think you should bring a jacket or something?". I tried, I really did but I couldn't stop the giggle escaping from my mouth.

Turning to glare at me, Paine addressed Yunie, "Why?" she said as icily as she could.

Yunie not noticing the frost that had just formed around us, couldn't help herself, "because," she started nervously, "boys are going to see parts of you they shouldn't!"

Ah, Yunie's lovely innocent upbringing, I really don't know how Tidus managed to get her too, you know in the spring; a perfectly public place. Must put that down on my list of "Amazing things Tidus does.", not that I like him. Not that he's amazing. Not that I have a list!

Paine just clenched her fists and tried to find the words to explain, feeling generous; I offered, "Yunie," I addressed my naïve best friend, "some people such as Paine, well they don't really mind boys seeing parts of their privates."

Paine looked ready to hang, draw and quarter, "What?" I asked, I was only trying to help, god no appreciation from the world these days. Glancing over to the pensive looking Yunie, I prayed she wasn't about to say something that we would all regret, she must of sensed my apprehensive mood.

"Paine, I think that's nice." She said and smiled, like the angel she is. I breathed a sigh of relief while Paine the vampire turned away to put her teeth in and find her cape which I'm nearly certain Gippal hid under my bed yesterday when he was here, not that I'm going to tell her, she can look for it.

Around half an hour later, after a small argument in which Paine threw a shoe at an unsuspecting me for supposedly hiding her bloody cape under my bed, when I asked her why I would, she threw the other shoe at me; I am terribly abused. We decided to head to the hall where the dance is being held; deciding we were far too independent for an escort. Guess which one of us deciding that. I mean what I wouldn't give for someone to help me walk in these boots; Yunie isn't exactly the best person to lean on.

Strutting into the hall, well as best as we could in these shoes, me and Yuna gasped, the place was so different than it usually was, there was now a big space in the middle, presumably as a dance floor and massive sphere speakers with Mrs Rogue on DJ duty, along one side of the room was a buffet with loads of sweets and punch and about 40 small tables seating about 12 people and a bar for the senior students with I.D, Mr Jones was surveying the drinkers carefully.

The decorations were truly spectacular, "Wow, they really went all out this year." I whispered to Yunie. There were black and orange streamers strung from every light fixture and painting, a massive banner above the sphere speakers saying "Happy Hallowe'en; who are you tonight?", skeletons hung from the ceilings and a talking vampire doll that spoke when someone walked past it. On every chair was a sign saying "trick or treat." and all the food was served in cauldrons and skulls.

The lights were flashing and the music was blaring but you could still see that the dancefloor was packed with brilliant costumes not that you could tell who anyone was in this light. I know dinner was served at 8, we would have to wait until then for the gossiping about who's wearing what to begin.

Glancing at my the clock at the back of the room, I realised I had about 20 minutes until then, I convinced Yunie to go over to the bar, her being the oldest to go get us some drinks, vodka and coke for me; g&t for Paine and some fruity mix for herself. I saw Mr Jones serve Yunie straight away as she was the best student he has probably ever had.

We found our table and took our seats putting our drinks down, when I heard Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na, I looked at Yunie and we squealed, Paine just rolled her eyes and sighed when we jumped up and headed for the floor.

Raising our hands above our heads, back to back me and Yunie starting singing,

"I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent  
I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight"

"So so what? I'm still a rock star…" I started when suddenly my back pressed against someone's chest; well I'm not sure who all I could see was some purple and feel his hands on my hips. Deciding it felt nice and going with it, I danced with him through the whole song until the end when his lips touched my ear with a "thanks." And by the time I turned around, he was gone but I did make out black and green hair.

Smiling the whole way back to the table, I sat next to Paine; she smirked, "told you that outfit wasn't just for Ben.", I smiled again.

"Shiva, that's scary." She said. I ignored her and the music stopped and Mr. Crooks, the principal could be heard through the microphone, "Please take your seats, dinner will be served shortly."

Soon Yuna came over and sat down with a dreamy smile on her face too, I smiled knowingly at her. Our table filled up but I couldn't make out who was opposite us until the lights came on and I gasped.

Sitting to my left was Ben, dressed with a cape and a wand; a wizard apparently. How camp I thought, not that I said because I am considerate person unlike some such as Paine who laughed openly and asked what he could do with his "wand". Yuna is to my right and Brad beside her, he was, well I'm not too sure, he had a suit and a top hat, I should probably ask to be polite but I'm not that interested. Paine is on the other side of Brad, as her vampy self with Bill to her right as a sailor, I mean really? How ridiculous, I might steal his hat.

What shocked me the most was facing me, which was Gippal clad in a purple suit with a blue shirt, a green waistcoat with white makeup, black rimmed eyes and red lips. Straight black and green hair. The Joker. He was dressed as the Joker. A flash back of purple and it struck me that it was him that had shared that "intimate" dance with me. He looked up as I was staring openly at him and he winked just as Yunie hissed, "stop gaping at him!", I closed my mouth and focused on the blonde skank beside him, I thought he had ditched her, apparently not. That might have just been my over active imagination playing up again or just wishful thinking.

She had a black crop top on with a yellow and black B in the middle with a black skirt and cape. It was laughable really, Batgirl. Did she really think the Joker and Batgirl went at all together? How pathetic, she probably hasn't realized that the Joker is spoken for. Hmm, this sounds familiar.

Moving on swiftly before I tear up again, facing Yunie and to the right of Gippal was Tidus, I assume he is some sort of Demon with red contacts, a red trench coat, some huge boots, a sword and some hideously looking scars on his face, he was staring at Yunie and she blushed, realization hit me; shagging and dancing all in one day, he sure doesn't waste any time.

His girlfriend to the right was wearing a devil costume, probably the same one about half the girls here are dressed as with the red cape, skin tight red cat suit and the horns. So overdone.

Baralai had wings. Black wings. Black jeans, Black shoes, Black shirt. I think he borrowed everything from Tidus. Maybe he's dressed as Tidus, now that is scary. Haha.

He smiled at something the brunette to his right said and I spotted fangs, Tidus with fangs?

"Tidus, didn't someone tell you this is a fancy dress party?" I asked, politely, making a point of staring at the scars.

He smiled, "Of course they did, that is why I am in costume," he paused, looking me up and down and before I could speak, continued,"Apparently no one told you though, you seem to be missing various parts of your costume."

I smirked, "I would have thought you had learnt a little more about fashion Tidus, dresses are counted as an outfit these days, no wonder you can't get a girl." I retorted, sighing for effect.

He grinned, "I would have thought you wouldn't have wanted to know about what happened in the bathroom earlier, I mean if it's tips your looking for.."

"Touché," I said hurriedly before he could speak again, changing the subject I asked, "what is 'Lai dressed as anyway?" flicking my glaze to the wonderful bookworm.

Tidus gave me a strange look, "he's a bat, clearly."

"Oh yes because that was so obvious, fangs and wings obviously makes you a bat, everyone knew that instantly, of course." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasism.

Ignoring me, he turned to his slut and started a conversation with her; sipping my drink, after eating our meal, everyone sat comfortably in their seats for an hour or so, I noticed Paine and Baralai talking quite a lot. Hmm, getting my phone out, I texted her "Quite chatty tonight aren't you?". She didn't reply, getting bored, I glanced around and saw Gippal looking at me, his date no where to be seen.

"Yes?" I enquired, politely.

"Nothing, I just forgot how good a dancer you were." He said, smiling.

I blushed, I couldn't help it; I mean he is quite the charmer really. "Oh yeah? I forgot how good you were too." I replied.

How embarrassing, that is quite possibly the worst reply in the history of horrible replies.

At this stage, Yunie puts a hand on my shoulder and stands up, smiles and walks out. Tidus follows her. Ew.

He smiles again and leans over the table and says "You get the best seat in the house for Armageddon. Say goodnight, Harley. I always wanted to see my dame in lights.Even in a moment of abject saccharine, I still got it."

My heart flutters, a Joker quote, the closest thing to romance.

My phone beeps and I look at it, "quite flirty tonight, are you?" Oh haha, Paine is hilarious.

I am still basically glowing an hour later, after a few dances when Tidus bursts through the doors, striding dramatically towards our table; his jaw set in anger and his eyes glittering madly. I try to walk to him but he pushes me away and Yuna runs behind him, "it's not what it looks like!" she shouts as Tidus launches himself at Brad and lands his fist straight onto Brad's nose.

The crunch and the yelling makes everyone turn around.

* * *

Bit of a cliffy, yes? : oh how i love the joker. please review! i wanna know what you think about anything in the story, about the characters, about the school. anything. i considering starting a new story, a HP one. but yes, reviews are love!


	8. Chapter 8

Updated, how good am I to you guys? Haha, well DemonsCan'tLove forced me to update because she would withhold her new chapter if I didn't update so I did. Remember, blackmail works. So yes, I'm not too sure of this chapter either. You know when you write something fast and you can't be bothered to go over it because you'll get frustrated with it?

Well yeah, it's like that.

Oh, longest chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spira, the characters, schools, Hallowe'en dances or Harry Potter.**

Having everyone stare at you like you are supposed to do something to stop them getting blood on their shoes is really quite irritating, I mean I can't help it if Tidus wants to kill Brad. Yuna comes to a stop behind me and screams in my delicate ear, "do something before he kills him!"

"Personally Yunie, I think it's a good thing." I said, trying to reason with a now hysterical angel. Opening my mouth to continue and I notice her hair is messed up and her battle scar from that bathroom is now on show, still a vivid purple. My mouth drops, "Oh, fuck.", Yunie notices me noticing and nods her affirmative.

"Blimey, he's actually going to kill him!" I yell and turn to the closest male and demand they do something and they try to hide behind me. Bloody coward! Gippal and Ben are trying their best to stop the ever violent demon from permanently breaking Brad but he will not be moved, finally 'Lai helps out and Paine swoons, I hope she doesn't fall over; she might enjoy lying in blood a little too much. Speaking of the blood, he bleeds a lot doesn't he?

Tidus now pushes Ben and Gippal off him and stands, glaring down at Brad whimpering on the floor; curling his lip, he kicks him in the stomach. "err Tee?" I call bravely. He flicks his narrowed eyes my way showing he's acknowledged me. Shiva, I almost take a step back then think better off it, Tidus appreciates courage sometimes.

"W-Well you see, Brad didn't do that to Yunie's face." I stammer nervously, I mean everyone was now looking at me except for the ones that had stormed away to clean their shoes or the ones who were frightened of the still angry Tidus and a muffled whimper can be heard from the ground.

He is silent for a minute, "Are you saying there is something wrong with Yuna's face?" he snaps, taking a step forward.

I smirk, "Stop trying to blame me when you know you are wrong."

He ignored me and turned to Ben, "So I hear you're shit with a wand, is that true?" he asked, leaning towards my boyfriend; instantly dismissing everything that just happened.

I clap a hand to my forehead as Yunie and Gippal both release the breath they were holding, awaiting the dickhead of the year's next move. Most people are still staring in shock at the scene as Bill helps Brad to his feet and away. Tidus stops torturing Ben to stare at them, "What?" he snaps, narrowing his eyes again.

They are scramble away, almost falling over each other in their haste. Reminding me painfully of the last time Tidus got seriously angry.

"_RIKKU!" Tidus __bellowed from downstairs, I gulped and glanced at Gippal who was lying on the bed beside me. He sighed and reached for my hand and we descended the stairs as quickly as possible._

"_Yes, Tidus?" I approached my terrifying brother, who was currently pacing up and down the kitchen, glaring at the toaster every time he passed, "Mate, what did the toaster ever do to you?" Gippal demanded from the corner, he was very fond of the toaster._

"_IT KILLED YUNA!!" Tidus screamed, launching for it but Gippal managed to save it._

_I blinked and then again, obviously he was suffering some kind of terrible mental breakdown and then he punched the wall so hard, it dented and so I thought better of pointing the small fact that Tidus' has just lost his mind out.._

"_How?" I said, to humour him of course, no need to tell him he had gone completely irrationally insane and that the toaster couldn't actually kill Yunie._

_He looked at me in disbelief as if it was obvious how 'toasty' the toaster had killed my best friend. "HOW DO YOU THINK?" he shouted at me._

"_DO YOU HAVE TO YELL?" I hollered back._

_He took a step towards me and just then Paine and Yuna had walked through the back door, Tidus stared at them in shock and ran to embrace Yuna. Paine looked around the kitchen and then at Tidus and Yunie, "Well I feel unloved." She said._

"_Aw do you want a hug?" I offered politely._

"_Ew, not from you; Shiva knows what you have been doing all day." She said, jerking her head towards Gippal. Charming._

_Yunie smiled brightly at everyone and pulled some bread from her supermarket bag, "who's for French toast then?" she asked, happily._

_Me and Gippal burst out laughing, "Tee, you thought she had died getting bread?" I asked, sputtering. He sniffed and stormed out of the room. Yuna looked around and went, "What?"_

I smiled at the memory, those were great times. Tidus turned around, his eyes searching until he found Yunie and pulled her against him, whispered something in her ear and she grew crimson. Ew, do they have to do that here? Really no shame or respect for others at all. I guess some things don't change ever.

Putting his arm around Yunie, he pulled her out of the hall. Turning his head, he smirked at me. I hate him, he just causes mass destruction then leaves like nothing happened. Shiva, someone will have to clean all this up, people keep slipping on the blood coated floor. Best get Paine out of here before she gets overly excited, I walk slowly over to her; not wanting to interrupt her and Bill's making out time, I mean no one wants to get involved in that except maybe the lovely Baralai who is staring at them, mournfully. I feel a slight pang of pity for the poor boy, striding over to him.

I demand, "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

He didn't even look up, my heart melts, "because I don't want to be with anyone if they aren't my ice queen." He says quietly, oh so honestly.

"Well go get her then, he is isn't worth 5 of you!" I declare, feeling for him.

He looks at me as if I am mad. Which I probably am, dealing with all of this. He just shakes his head and I walk away.

I slink over to Paine and Bill, most people have cleared off to the dance floor, leaving me, Paine and Bill. When I reach them I overhear Bill saying something supposedly witty about vampires and blood. Something that would only have been funny coming from Tidus, obviously.

"Paaaaine." I called, cheerfully in her ear.

No response, maybe she didn't hear me, "Paaaaine." I tried again.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow, Shiva; am I the only person who can not do this? Must be some kind of gift. I ought to practice this, in the comfort of my own room. Though Mrs.Batlady might think I'm insane, why do I always have to share a room? Especially with an emotional sociopath and a naïve…Yunie. Suppose I could have to share with Gippal and Tidus, Shiva knows, that would be horrible, I'd wake up dead or worse.

Coming round from my thoughts, I look at Paine, most people would be staring with concern in my direction at my lack of response but not her she just went back to eating Bill's face, he has absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever. I must ask if he is good in bed, he must be or Paine wouldn't be with him; maybe they cut themselves together.

"Paine." I said, sharply, "I was talking to you and you are becoming more and more rude with every day you spend with this thing." I continue, casting a critical eye over Bill.

Pulling her face away from Bill's face and takes a huge, apparently calming breathe or maybe she just hadn't breathed in a long time. Now was not the time to ask.

"Rikku." She asked, after her deep breath.

I looked at her in surprise, I thought she was going to yell, deciding I quite liked this Paine, I smiled and went "Yes?" politely.

"FUCK OFF.", she screamed in my face, oh there goes her christmas present.

Wrinkling my nose as her breath invaded my nostrils, I asked, "Would you like a mint Paine? your breath is bloody rank."

Her face drained of all colour and I thought she was going to tear my head off, so I quickly decided to head in the direction of the bar so if she did try to kill me at least I would die happy and there would be more witnesses. With this in mind, I scrambled away from the killer bat and her pet.

I groaned when I realised I couldn't get served and searched the room for someone who had never seen me drunk and would get me booze; no such luck but I did see Baralai striding over to Paine and tapping her on the shoulder, I have never seen that look on Paine's face, it almost looked like happily surprised, Baralai smiled at her and then flicked his gaze to Bill and narrowed his eyes, bringing back his arm which was strong from carrying around books constantly, he bought it upwards sharply; probably breaking Bills nose.

Paine's mouth dropped and Bill whimpered, she looked at Baralai and I knew she couldn't resist badass Baralai and she grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. I smiled to myself and then my when my eyes landed on Gippal; deciding it couldn't hurt to ask him for booze, I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder; he had been sitting alone at the table, presumably his slut for the evening must be in the toilet reapplying her fifth layer of makeup.

"Gippy?" I asked, resorting to his old nickname.

"Riks." He said, simply turning to look at me.

"Did you see that?" I said, meaning Paine and 'Lai.

"Wanna get me a drink, darling?" I asked, near his ear.

"Aw, can you not get served? Maybe you shouldn't be drinking…" he teased, placing his hand on my arm in mock sympathy.

I growled at him and moved to stand; he followed and then winked at me. Shiva, I wish he would stop doing that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar and bought two vodkas, sitting down, he looked at me and smiled, "Bottoms up." And with that he downed the whole glass, I of course followed suit.

6 vodkas later and his hand was on my thigh, I frowned; how the hell did that get there? Not that I didn't like it, it was just too intimate for this vicinity. With this in mind, I leant over and asked if he would like to get out of here. Well that's what I hope I said, nothing could be certain at this point.

He nodded and finished his drink, following me out the door. He had to grab on to me to stop me tripping down the stairs out of the main door. When we got to the bottom he laughed and told me I was always unsteady on my feet when drunk, mildly insulted I tackled him to ground.

"Who's unsteady now?" I demanded lying beside him, propped up on elbows on the grass, I knew I should be cold being late October and all but maybe it was the alcohol or the warm body next to mine but the heat was radiating of me in waves.

"Still you." He said, shoving my elbow so I fell back, lying on my back; he rolled on top of me, "I always liked you, like this." He whispers.

Alarm bells should have been ringing in my head at this point but it felt euphoric, felt like I was flying. Later Yunie would tell me this is the first stage of falling back in love and I that I should have ran for cover when I had the chance, Paine would just roll her eyes.

I feel his emerald eyes boring into my similar coloured eyes and I smile, he smiles back and dips his lips until his they are a hairs width away from mine and then he pulls away, I look at him confused and he smirks, bloody tease. He was always like that, one of the things I love about him. I pull him down by the waistcoat and press my lips to his and we stay like that for what feels like forever, I could stay like that forever.

Eventually he pulls away and with a frown, he says we must get up so we do and he walks me back to the room, we stay wrapped around each other until we get there.

He stares at me, I look away, "Can't you come in?" I ask hopefully.

"'fraid not, Riks." He says, regretfully.

"Why not?" I whisper, pulling him closer.

"You know why." He says, trying to pull away.

"Please?" I whimper, holding him closer.

He looks at me again and nods his head, opening the door; I notice two things, Yuna and Tidus are cuddling, asleep on Yunie's bed and Paine isn't here. I smile just how things should be.

* * *

Raising my hand in front of my eyes, I groan. The sunlight is pouring through the blinds and someone is singing in the shower, quite well might I add; must be Yunie. Lifting my head carefully, surprised at how much it hurts. Here comes the hangover, I wince. Looking up at the desk beside my bed, I see a bottle of bright green liquid with a note attached, "Heard you last night, thought you could use this. T." Thank Shiva for demon brothers. I gulp the hangover potion down, Tidus' own invention; the alcoholic. Feeling decidedly better, I glance at Paine's Buffy clock and see it is only 9, why the hell is Yunie awake at this time?

Sitting up, I see a note stuck on my shoes from last night, "Loved last night, see you today. G. xox." Before I can catch myself, I am grinning like a chocoboo in a chocolate factory. Just as I am standing Paine bursts in, looking well scrubbed and glowing with styled hair, makeup and Baralai's shirt on. I smirk, she beams at me.

Shiva. How terrifying is that? Best not to ask.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" she asks, noticing my obvious state of undress.

"Paine, there is no school today; we are off." I say, smugly; I know something she didn't.

She smiles again, I flinch; I think I prefer scary Paine. "Rikku, Rikku, there is a meeting at 10, Mrs. Jones wants to talk to us."

My face falls as Yunie walks out of the bathroom. I run in and hear Yunie's surprised "OH." I get showered in record time and spend ages on my hair and makeup. Yuna smiles, "I know who you are putting so much effort in for." She says, applying her 10000000th layer of lip-gloss.

I decide not to reply.

* * *

Squashed between Tidus and Paine in the lecture theatre, I am about to complain about the lack of personal space when Mrs. Jones starts to talk, "Well I hope you enjoyed the dance last night, there very well might be more to come if we aren't continually pestered with broken noses," she pauses and looks in our direction, Tidus waves and she continues smiling, "yes, it was a very good night; me and Mr.Black certainly enjoyed it. But we have more serious matters to discuss today, we have come to the decision that some of you will be helping out with the younger students."

She starts calling names out who will be a 'mentor' to a 13 year old, "Yuna Evans." She calls out, beaming at Yunie. Yunie squeals happily.

"Baralai Lupin." She says a while after that, Baralai smiles confidently and shoots a glance at Paine and winks. Blimey.

"Paine Million." She calls later, Paine's face falls and her eyes narrow, she glares at me. "HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT." I yell. She huffs and Tidus spits his coffee all over me in a bout of insane laughter. I close my eyes in disgust, words; they fail me.

"Gippal Potter." She calls, Gippal smirks; "Sure thing, miss." He says, winking. She looks a little flattered and I have the sudden urge to rip out her hair.

"Rikku Pryde." She shouts up to me, "WHAT?" I scream, Paine nudges me and Tidus smirks at me.

"Tidus Pryde." Is the final name called out. He looks at me in surprise, then starts to laugh hysterically. Creepy. Mrs. Jones seems to think so too and looks like she is regretting her decision.

"Mentor?" the idiot asks in a questioning tone.

"Yes, Tidus a mentor is someone who…" I begin when rudely interrupts.

"I know what a mentor is, dickface." He responds.

Lovely, just trying to help the disadvantaged again.

* * *

Another one done. :)  
Let me know what you think or I might abandon this in favour of my new story. (which you should totally check out)  
I swear, i am not a review whore!


	9. Chapter 9

Right so again this for DemonsCan'tlove because she whines enough but I know i don't update so often but the gaps between chapters is going to get bigger 'cause i'm going to be working on ICT, English and media studies coursework. Yes, i know; please pity me.

So this chapter was a bit rushed and i didn't realise how much of a filler it really was. As you know i have no idea where i am going with this at all.. just have a few events planned for happening. so i'm glad you're reading it (or continuing too.) So yes check out YunaOfBesaid's High school fic and pester her to update as well.

And of course check out the DemonsCan'tlove new story, i just love it.  
thank you so much for the reviews, you dont know how i apprecaite it.

**Disclaimer: come on, you all know i don't own shit.**

* * *

Sitting myself down by Yunie, I lay down and placed my hands behind my head and smiled. Might as well enjoy the rest of our day off and probably the last warm day of the year by the looks of things, Shiva knows we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Yunie seemed to be preoccupied in her thoughts; she had her knees up and her arms wrapped around them probably thinking about Tidus. I hope they were working out, probably not the time to ask her. Best not to anger Yunie or I will just get blamed for it.

Closing my eyes and enjoying the sun, I relaxed; it had been so long since we sat outside to just do nothing. Paine sat close to us but under the shade of the giant oak, sensitive skin; I know she is a vampire even if she won't admit it! I should start listing the weird things she does and then send them away to a high tech company so they will come take her away. I might miss her, I'll ask Yunie later when Paine has decided to go away to visit her dearest 'Lai. Speak of the devil, well devil is not a word I would use to describe the shaggy haired (he decided to follow Tidus and Gippal on this one, well he was more forced than anything else really), chocolate eyed, smiling boy, no man; he's really matured in the last while, walking towards us.

He sets himself beside Paine under the tree, no questions asked with just a quick wave in our direction. They understand each other perfectly just like Tee and Yune. I mean I didn't think anyone could ever understand Paine. I mean Paine; she is now talking animatedly; possibly the only time she talks this much about anything and it is about handcuffs. I mean how weird is that and Baralai is just nodding every time she speaks with this little smile on his face. He sees me looking at them and waves. Paine doesn't even pause to do so and just continues. RUDE.

Concentrating on listing the weird things Paine does in my head; it suddenly seemed to get darker. Something was blocking my sun! How dare they. Snapping my eyes open I glare up at the thing blocking my light, oh low and behold; it is Tidus. He always shows up when I'm enjoying myself just to ruin my fun. I bet he plans it all out and all, probably makes his day and all. I won't ask him about it, he'll just say he has better things to do. Yes, I am sure. That's why he bugs me all day.

I am about to comment on the hugeness of my brother and demand he move when I see a smile form on his perfectly chiselled face, (a trait I share) and I know, I just bloody well know he is waiting for me to complain about him standing in my sun, he probably did it on purpose and has some witty reply waiting. I will not give him the satisfaction. I smile up at him instead and he looked slightly frightened then his face changed to realisation and with a sigh he sat next to Yunie and flings his coat to the side, which landed almost on my head which I am sure was completely deliberate.

He looked into her face smiling, I'm sure that is really attractive to some people. Oh, apparently Yunie is one of those people because she just smiled back delightfully. Shiva, some people are just scary; it's like they are connected or something. I tutted and they both looked at me.

"What?" I snapped at them.

Yunie looked taken aback and Tidus just smiled slowly and replied, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

I sighed, leaned back and took a cigarette out of Tidus' pocket; sticking it into between my lips and replied, "Oh you know," I paused, lighting the cigarette with my Snuggles, "the usual."

He nodded and went back to staring at Yunie's now horrified face, "You said you had quit! I even gave you your lighter back!" she yelled, almost in my ear.

I winced and by the looks of it, so did Tidus.

I smiled at my best friend charmingly, "Oh Yuna, you know me; I'm not a quitter." I said, taking a drag and fluttering my eyelashes.

She hmphed and declared that I shouldn't blame her when I died. I just rolled my eyes, I hear this speech more often than you could imagine. Just as I release the smoke and take a another drag, Tidus yells, "OI, Gippal; get your arse over here!" to his best friend who is across the lake, waving.

I look up slightly and almost choke, Gippal is there but so is she; holding his hand. My hand, I think almost immediately; she can't hold it! Oh great, they're waking over here. Be calm, I think as I breathe deeply; predictably choking on the smoke.

"I thought you had quit, Riks." He says, as _he_ approaches our spot. How dare he come over here with her.

Perfectly purple in this face at this point from lack of oxygen to my brain, I can't even stutter a response which would quite possibly have been a "fuck you." Yunie looks concerned. Tidus looks amused. Gippal looks confused. His slut looks well, slutty. Yunie pats my back and I can almost breathe easily again. Gippal starts a conversation with Tidus and I barely listen. Why is he with her? How could he be with her? He wasn't that drunk, was he? Oh, Shiva.

Yunie is looking at me again and I try to smile at her but it comes out as a sort of grimace and she looks at me in alarm. Great, I have scared the fuck out of Yunie with a single facial expression; that's usually Paine's job.

"Tidus, what is your kid called?" A voice calls from the shadows behind me; Paine.

What? Did I miss something somewhere?

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he calls rudely back.

"We got the letters earlier..." she snaps, losing her patience.

Oh, the mentoring thing. I completely forgot about that. Well at least, that's what I assume they are talking about. Is it wrong I'm excited about being an auntie? Maybe I shouldn't tell Tidus that, he's liable to not have kids just to disappoint me.

"I don't think you should be allowed to mentor kids." I say to Paine, helpfully.

"Why not?" she snaps back, Shiva, she really needs social skill lessons or something to make her at least slightly easy to deal with on a day to day basis.

"Because you are rude, angry, arrogant, mean…" I start but she cuts me off.

"You are aware you just described your brother?" she interrupts, SEE? She is rude, extremely rude. You do not insult one's family even if one's family happen to be a camp homicidal manic.

"Paine?" the devil calls.

"Yes, Tidus?" she responds. Oh, yes be nice to him; just because he could kill you. I could kill you too. Maybe. With Yunie's help.

"Don't, ever compare me to you." He warns, threateningly. I smirk and look at her, she gives me the finger. Seriously something wrong with these people, I feel someone looking at me, I turn back to look in Tidus' direction to ask him how irritating he can be in one day when I realise the eyes I meet are not sky blue but green. So very green.

"What?" I snap at the so called Joker. Shiva, I sound like Paine and Tidus. How terrible but he deserves it.

With Yuna and Tidus between me and him, I couldn't very well kill him like I wanted too. They both turn to look at me and my eyes fill up again, I turn my head away and start putting stuff in my bag and grab my coat that I was sitting up, standing up.

I announced, "I need to do some stuff." I turned on my heel and left them sitting there staring at me. I hear Yunie mutter something and try to stand but Tidus pulls her back.

Wiping frantically at the tears falling down my face, I get back to our room. When Yuna and Paine come in later but I pretend to sleep.

* * *

By the next morning I am feeling a bit happier, well almost; I still feel like crying every so often but that can't be helped, we all quickly get ready silently and make our way to room 28 to meet our kids. We picked our group, which obviously was the 6 of us and this just happened to be where we would meet our kids for the first time. I am slightly nervous; children don't like me and Tidus doesn't like children. This is bound to go well.

Walking to the room by myself as Yunie went to check on her perfect duties and Paine went to probably suck someone's blood. I open the door and walk in, I count 6 children all in various stages across the room; they all look at me as I walk in. Oh, wait 7 children, I just noticed Tidus sitting on a desk at the back of the room, arms folded and legs crossed. I'm slightly surprised he's not smoking or you know at least killing one of the children.

He spots me and immediately jumps down and walks over to me.

"They keep looking at me!" he hisses in my ear, almost; not quite but almost standing behind me.

"Aw Tidus, they are only little." I whisper back to him, smiling.

"Actually," one girl says, pushing her glasses onto her face, "we are almost 13, that makes us young teens."

I smile and Tidus looks at it in surprise, "You got it to talk!" he yelps.

I look at him quizzedly, "Yes they do, do that sometimes." I say, just a bit amused.

"They just kept staring at me." He says, calming down and smirking.

Yunie comes in the door, well stumbles if you want to be correct, "Oh," she says in surprise, "Hello, I'm Yuna, what is your names?" addressing the kids, Yunie, if there was ever a mother figure, it was her.

They all looked at her and immediately sat in the chairs in the middle of the room and she sat in one too and they all politely answered their names. Me and Tidus stared in amazement as Baralai entered and smiled knowingly.

"Hey guys, Yunie got them sorted, did she?" he asks, grinning.

We nod and Yunie glances up and beckons us to sit with her and the children, Tidus muttered something about being too old for circle time but he sat regardless. I mean he wouldn't dare reject a direct order from Yunie; well he would but not often. As us three sat, Gippal and Paine entered the room.

Paine in front seething and Gippal following behind grinning, completely oblivious to Paine's obvious annoyance, she sat down and hissed, "How can you stand him? He is completely idiotic!"

"Now, now Paine, that is no way to talk about Tidus; he can hear you." I smirked.

"Tidus is not an idiot, Paine that is so rude." Yunie declared, not catching on.

I laughed and then so did Gippal, I refused to meet his eye.

"Excuse me, we are meant to be bonding; I could actually be doing something worthwhile than sitting here." says a voice, cheekily. So cheekily it could have come from Tidus but it didn't. It came from a kid almost directly across the circle from me. I looked at him with surprise, Yunie with shock and Tidus with almost respect.

"Minus 1972 respect points already." Paine declared, glaring at the little runt.

Sniggering I asked, "Better things to do? What could a child possibly be doing that is better than this?"

"Anything would be better than listening to you." He said, smirking. Shiva, a little Tidus.

I glared and Tidus clapped, "I like you." He said to the kid.

The child in question kind of smiled a bit then resumed his scowl, the little beside him nudged him with her elbow and pushed her glasses up again; they were obviously too big, who gave kids glasses that were too big?

"Well, I don't like him." A little redheaded girl snarled across the circle.

"And I like you." I say, smiling. She smiled back.

"I hate life." Paine declared violently from my left. Baralai murmured, "No, you don't sweetie." Wow, they have pet names.

"Paine, we are teaching these children morals so kindly be quiet." Yunie said and I beamed proudly at her and so did Tidus as a matter of fact.

"Pity Rikku doesn't have any." Gippal said, smiling. Tidus laughed.

"Oh yes, Mr. I just fuck everybody!" I snarled at him. Oh shit. Did not mean to say that. Now everyone is looking at me.

"Fuck, like as in having sex?" Another boy said, "cool." He continued.

"Ohh, what's sex like?" The redheaded child asked, "Traitor." I mumbled.

"Enough! We are not teaching you about sex, Rikku, Tidus and Gippal will be quiet when we talk about morals." Yunie said.

I was raging, Paine was gleeful for like the first time ever at the thought of us being quiet, Gippal smirked, Baralai looked embarrassed.

"You didn't mind my morals so much last night." Tidus said, smugly.

I cringed. Everyone laughed, Yunie blushed. Gippal wolf whistled and the kids bombarded them with questions.

Oh yes, this mentoring thing was such a good idea, like one big happy family plus 6 'young teens'. Yes, bundle of laughs.

* * *

Reviews are very welcome. Thank you for reading :)  
Who's your favourite character?  
YunaOfBesaid must pick a character this is not Baralai! :p


	10. Chapter 10

Right so, this chapter. It is completely and utterly... random? for lack of a better word. It should really be a filler or maybe even a oneshot set in the same series. The theme just popped up a couple of times in the last chapter and i thought up a conversation, working on that theme but then i suppose i just got carried away.

I'm not too fond of it, it focuses around Paine though she's not in it too much.

I hope you guys like, it only took me two sittings to write.  
I'm sorry for the wait, it took me ages to update, it's just because i'm trying to write the other story too and that fact that school is kicking my ass at the minute and the boyfriend demands attention often.

So love you guys, thanks for reading. xo

**Disclaimer: I could write what i don't own in this part but it might give it away. but i don't own anything.**

* * *

I've finally composed my list; I wrote it last night just scribbling away in the dark whilst Yunie shushed me like a hundred times from her pretty in pink bed (which Tidus was absent from), she was exhausted; we all were. Looking after those kids is hard work, I mean some of them are little wankers and others are adorable, well they are all adorable in a strictly non paedophile way but as soon as they open their mouths; it's like a completely different story but yes, my list.

1)Subject A keeps a lot of red liquid which looks suspiciously like blood, occasionally likes to paint with it.

2)Subject A refuses to sit in the sun even when everyone else is.

3)Subject A treats Subject B as a mate and we all know that vampires have mates and vampires are extremely possessive off their mates which is exactly what Subject A is.

4)Errr, Subject A wears a lot of black.

That's it so far for the Paine is a vampire list, I tried to get Yunie to bless some water so I could throw it at Paine but that was apparently ridiculous. I think it was because Yunie was afraid Paine would melt and she didn't want to be the cause of that. I thought it would have been rather hilarious but I'm just mean apparently. Speaking of mean, most of that list could apply to Tidus. Ah, note to self must start trying to get Tidus to eat garlic and note the reaction.

I was up the earliest for once, I bet Paine just needs all those extra hours because she was out 'feeding' at night. Shiva, what happens if she tries to attack me? Must do something.

"Yunie!" I whispered fiercely, kneeling beside her bed and poking her, it took a while for her to stir.

"Rikku?" she asked, wiping her eyes, then her eyes opened wide, "OH NO, have I slept in?" she demanded, jumping up.

"Oh no, silly Yunie; it's only like 6." I say calmly, she gives me a strange look and then looks longingly at her bed.

"It's just Yunie..." I say, rather annoyed that she isn't fully paying attention to me. She looks up at my tone of voice.

"I need a crucifix and some sliver." I say casually, busying myself with making my bed.

"W-What?" she asks, looking as though she thinks she's heard me wrong.

"A crucifix, a cross on a chain, being extremely Yevon conscious; you sure are oblivious and well I'm pretty sure you know what sliver is, oh preferably a sliver bullet." I say helpfully, nodding my head.

She looks amused, "I know what it is… I'm just wondering why you would need one; you are not religious in the slightest and sliver? A bullet? Like from one of my guns, this sounds dangerous. Is Tidus involved?" She replies, slowly.

"Oh yes, well you see. It's an experiment I am trying out and no Tidus doesn't know; he doesn't really need to know." I say smiling at her as she lifts her towel ready to head to the bathroom.

"An experiment?" she asks, hesitating, "what kind of experiment?"

"Err well, it's for defence class, yeah I need them for defence class." I say, looking as honest as possible.

Her brow furrows, "Are you sure? I thought we didn't need anything for it, I better ask Paine."

"NO, I mean no; it's not for class. It's just…" I start, trying to think of a way to describe what I mean without sounding completely mentally unstable.

"Yes?" Yunie prompts, looking a tad concerned now.

"IwannaseeifPaineisreallyavampire." I said as quickly as possible.

Yunie stares at me for as long as possible and then starts to giggle, rather violently if you ask me. Kind of offended, I look at the time 6.12, enough time to see the boys and get them to help me. Grabbing a coat and shooting Yunie a glare, I make for the door.

"Rikku… I am sorry." She says between bouts of laughter.

I sniff indignantly and storm out, off to the boy's room. They will believe me. Making my way to the other complex building wearing my pretty girl boxers with chocoboo's on them and my baggy zombie t-shirt. It's bloody cold at this time of morning, good thing I bought that coat. I jump into their elevator, thank my luck stars no one is in it and press floor 6. They just had to pick the highest floor. Stupid Tidus. Jumping out of the elevator I reach their door and knock incessantly on it for a good 10 minutes before I hear, "For fuck sake, this person better be fast because I am going to kill them." Oh Tidus. Such a morning person.

The door opens and there stands a shirtless Tidus with his hair a mess, looking very pissed off, "Tidus! I need your help." I squeak throwing myself into their room.

He does a great impression of a fish, takes a deep breathe in; and then looks ready to kill me, "Rikku, you are aware of the time?" he says with barely restrained anger.

I blink innocently at him, "I didn't know there was a certain time I could only see you at." I whimper, pouting.

Baralai goes aw, Gippal rolls his eyes and Tidus, the horrible horrible person he is sighs and says, "It may be early but the pity card still doesn't work."

I pout at him and try to hug him, he sidesteps away. He is so mean. "I came all the way over here to see you!" I yell at him as he lifts a cigarette.

"Yes, I am aware." He says with gritted teeth.

Deciding I'm not getting any help from him, I decide to change tact, "Ew, are you not capable of wearing clothes?" I say, disgusted.

He looks at me while taking a draw, sighs and sits down, "You are not going to go away are you?" he asks, lying back on his bed.

"No and you are being mean, there's a slight chance I might die and you are not helping!" I say dramatically before following him and flopping down beside him on the bed. Baralai and Gippal look amused. They know I am going to win this time, mainly because in the morning Tidus does not have the patience, especially without coffee.

We both sigh simultaneously and Baralai laughs. We lift our heads to glare at him then at each other.

I continue to sigh for the next five minutes and Tidus' temper gets the best of him, I smile. I win. Hehe. "Fine, tell me why you are going to die; not that I don't welcome it." He says getting up.

"That is so horrible, I would never say to you!" I yell at him.

"Rikku…" he growls warningly.

"Well I need your help…" I start, nervously; very aware they might all just laugh at me.

"You need all kinds of help." Mr charming declared.

I sigh, some people are so hard to live with and I don't even live with him these days. I should really show more pity to Baralai and Gippal, who by the way looks exceedingly lovely in the morning but I think drooling on Tidus' bed might be bad form or he might actually kill me.

I feel a sharp nudge in my side, "what was that for?" I demand of the chain smoking bastard.

"Er continue, you spastic." He snarls at me.

I roll my eyes, he is never going to get married, not the right time to tell him of course. No, I am not scared of him.

"Well I kind of need some sliver and a cross, a sliver bullet preferably." I say as politely as I can.

Tidus lifts his head to look at me, "What the fuck?" he asks, not bothering to be polite at all. Some people.

"I … need … some…" I start.

"YES, I did hear you, I meant why the fuck?" he interrupts; rather rudely might I add gritting his teeth again.

I grin, "Then why didn't you say so?"

"Rikku, I swear to Shiva." He says, turning to me.

I raise my hands up in defence, I know when I am defeated or in this case about to be ripped to shreds, "Okay, Okay; well the thing is… PAINE IS A VAMPIRE."

There is a moment of silence and then Baralai laughs, Gippal laughs and Tidus gets up and opens the door, "If you don't leave now, you will sincerely regret it." He warns.

I look at them, "It's true! It is! I can prove it." Talking to Baralai, the one who is most likely going to let me stay.

Baralai looks at Tidus and nods, he rolls his eyes and walks out, probably to find some poor innocent victim or some coffee.

"Rikku," Baralai starts, "Why on Spira did you think that?" he asks, completely exasperated.

"Well," I say, taking a deep breath before repeating my list.

Then the boys look at each other, and Gippal comes over and hugs me, "She is not a vampire, that red stuff is actually red paint." He says, stroking my hair.

"She wears a lot of black because she feels comfortable in it and she does actually have very sensitive skin." Baralai continues for Gippal.

"As for the possessive thing, some people are just like that such as Tidus." Gippal whispers in my ear.

"Or Gippal." Baralai says, smiling.

Gippal turns to glare at him before continuing, "So you see, Paine isn't really a vampire."

I look at both of them, feeling suddenly relieved then extremely alarmed; I bolt out of Gippal's arms and then yell, "Does that mean Tidus is a vampire?"

They laugh at me again and the devil walks through the door and throws a book at me, then sighs, "Right spastic, number one; I am not a vampire and number two? Actually learn about those creatures before you accuse people of being them, sliver bullets kill werewolves not vampires." My brother says smirking, I look at the book on my lap, "Evil mystic creature: everything you need to know about them".

Baralai tries to cover his laugh but doesn't succeed and Gippal openly laughs. I feel my cheeks grow red, why does he have to be such a bloody know it all?

I huff and then stomp out of their room back to mine, completely ignoring Yunie's giggles.

* * *

Breakfast was an eventful affair, I sat as far away from Paine as I could, Yunie kept dissolving into giggles as Gippal did a vampire impression and Tidus kept trying to ruffle my hair and Baralai couldn't stop smiling at the now extremely confused Paine.

She sighs, "Do I even want to know?" she asks of the entire group after Gippal tried to suck Baralai's blood.

I blush and before I can even scream no, Tidus pipes up, "Does blood turn you on, Paine?"

She looks at Tidus then my crimson coloured face to the hysterically laughing Yunie, Gippal and Baralai; who in his defence was trying to stop.

"What?" she demands simply, sipping her water? I bet it was blood.

"Well does it?" The fucking devil prompts.

"Why?" she snaps at him.

Oh my Shiva, she is getting angsty about it. This means it's true, I look at Tidus and I see the realisation dawn on his face.

Gippal must have realised too because he says, "Don't worry Paine, we all have our own fetishes." Then he winks. Note to self: he's not allowed to wink at her.

She splutters and I think Yunie is going to die from lack of oxygen if she doesn't stop laughing soon.

Baralai starts to whisper furiously to Paine and then she laughs and shakes her head, I look away.

"It is a perfectly reasonable thought." I say before she even has a chance to speak and embarrass me further.

"Yeah, it really is. I mean why do you think I hate garlic, Rikku? Oh I'm a vampire all right." She says, laughing and soon everyone joins in.

I huff, "Sarcasism is the lowest form of wit, that's why Tidus and you are seriously unfunny." I say, bitterly.

"Ah but it is the highest form of intelligence; that's why we are genius'." She says, smirking.

"Why don't you just go suck someone's blood?" Gippal asks pretending to be indignant, laughing.

Then everyone joins in, Yunie is an odd purple colour now. Great, I am going to get blamed for that.

* * *

I hope you like it, just a bit of a drabble for you guys. :  
Well short though but yeah, review please?

DEMONSCANTLOVE THIS IS FOR YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

I know, it has been ages. Seem's like forever to me since i actually had time to sit down and try to write something, all my creativity had been stolen by English Lit, Media studies and ICT coursework, sorrry.

I hope you guys are still interested, thank you for reading.  
Um, i know there is a bit of a time gap but hopefully you like it.

-avoids flaming arrows from neglected reviewers-

Haha, love you DEMONSCAN'TLOVE even though you've stopped writing I did it to get a reaction!, go give her abuse!:)

**Disclaimer: c'mon if i owned anything, i wouldn't be here. (i'd be with Gippal in my bed..) (don't tell my boyfriend:P)**

* * *

New Years Eve

The one night of the year that I am allowed to be ecstatic about and actually get so bloody wasted that it doesn't even matter, that nothing even matters anymore. Well, in my head that's how it should go, not that it ever does. Generally someone drinks my drink, spikes my drink (Shiva, was that a bad year) or I fall over or something just as appalling happens that ends in an almost sober or injured me. Last year I spent midnight with my head in the toilet, puking up my insides, all the food in my stomach has been emptied into the toilet bowl about six hours ago.

I am determined that, that will NOT happen this year but I'm not so sure I will be let off so easily, I know Yevon likes to punish me often, why else am I cursed with such a brother? I mean he could easily pass for the devil himself.

Speaking of devils, I am rifling through Paine's wardrobe (making a huge mess in the process, let's hope she doesn't notice) for some boots to wear tonight, my logic is no heels equals no falling over and landing on my arse. Paine's not here, she's probably preying on some poor innocent. Yunie is here, she's on her bed scribbling away onto some paper; completely ignoring me. Which I find extremely rude, I clear my throat. Once, twice and on the third time she glances at me and I grin, probably scaring the hell out of her 'cause I have been in a bad mood all day, three guesses as to what person caused the mood from hell.

"Yunie." I sing, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm writing my new years resolutions." She says, tapping her pen on the paper. Her way of concentrating, it's adorable, well at least that's what Tidus tries to drill into my brain.

"Oh, I hadn't even thought of it yet. Can I see?" I ask, sliding closer to her.

She clutches the paper to her chest like it's something seriously important, and not something silly that she will never keep, "Yunie," I start with patience, "I am not going to laugh."

She looks doubtful, honestly I am not Tidus; I will not laugh at her, as much as he would, "Please Yunie? When I write mine I'll show you them." I say, reaching for the heart shaped notebook in her hands.

Just as she is about to hand it over to me, Baralai comes flying in through the door, (not literally, that's more Yunie's style.) me and Yunie blink in surprise; he barely glances at us and dives under a bed. Which is extremely rude, seeing as the bed in question was mine, I could keep private things under there and he didn't even ask! He could see all my girly things! Oh, he'll get a piece of my mind soon enough.

"Rikku? Did that just happen?" says a wide eyed Yunie from my left.

I am still trying to contemplate the nerve off the usually impeccable mannered boy so I don't reply when Tidus runs through the door and stops abruptly 'causing Gippal to run into the back of him, I stifle my giggle as Tidus turns to face him.

Gippal rubs the back of his head nervously, "Accident?" he offers and Tidus shrugs, letting go of this blunder to stare around our room, like a lion looking for its prey. Oh, I want to play; don't think he would take too well to me jumping on his back though. Finishing this train of thought, I realise the emotion I'm feeling is anger at the rudeness of them, not that I expected any better.

"Can we help you?" I ask, tartly of the two boys.

"No." Tidus says simply before going over to my wardrobe and ransacking it, pulling out dresses, shoes, underwear, skirts, jumpers and throwing it all over our newly cleaned room. Yunie stares at him in horror and before I can murder him, she points at him and stutters, "Y-you!"

The devil pauses and cocks his head at Yunie, he grins, "Yes m'lady?"

I would have rolled my eyes if I had not been frozen in horror, "What are you doing?" she enquires her body language relaxing into something similar to his. Her anger was now turning to curiosity. Typical. Love is patient, love is kind and all that jazz. Yunie follows these guidelines religiously.

Gippal grins, showing his teeth and answers for Tidus, "Hunting."

That feral grin makes me and Yunie shiver, probably for _very_ different reasons or so I hope.

* * *

2 hours, a broken bed(Yunie's to be precise), a deflated ego, 4 dead arms and 2 ecstatic boys later. They were hunting, hunting for Baralai because he had the 'holy grail' as Gippal described it, a.k.a Paine's sacred diary. When me and Yunie heard what they were looking for, we immediately stopped what we were doing (screaming bloody murder at the boys) and told them where 'Lai was hiding, this resulted in all four of us, yes even Yunie, scrambling along the floor towards my bed.

In hindsight, this obviously was not the best idea because Gippal crawled over Yunie's hand who went "OW" loudly enough to make me and Tidus turn round, 'causing me to bang my head of Tidus' big head and for him to put his hand on my red hot straighteners. The yelp he let out nearly made my life which also made Yunie rush to see if he was okay, resulting in Gippal getting a kick to the head as Yunie crawled through the tangle of our limbs towards Tidus, who swung his hand around in pain and hit me in the face and I let out a yelp to rival his.

Baralai, not being able to see any of this, just listening from his hiding place let out a whimper, probably thinking we were killing each other, at this point I can't say I hadn't thought about it but the noise alerted us back to our task. Finding the white haired thief.

We all went to move when Yunie, (yes our sweet Yunie) whispered for us all to move away from the bed and stand at the other side of the room and in the closets so he couldn't see us, then she moved and opened the door, then closed it and made a show of dropping on her bed, sighing to herself and muttering about lunatics. To my surprise I saw Baralai pop his head out from under the bed and I could feel Tidus next to me, glowing with pride at this kind of girlfriend's cunning, I was grinning myself.

"Yunie?" Baralai said softly, "you know she would kill me right?"

I see Yunie's face flush with guilt and before she can do something stupid like tell him to run, I burst out of the wardrobe and unfortunately Tidus had the same idea and we stumbled over each other and landed on Yuna, who was still on her bed. The bed made a noise reminiscent of a fighting cat and Gippal burst out of my closet laughing hysterically, Baralai joined in; forgetting his terror in the moment. We stayed like this for a few moments, just all laughing.

Until a quiet voice from near my head whispered, "Tidus, your head is in my crotch."

Not quiet enough because everyone stopped what they were doing which caused the attention whore of my brother to respond, "I thought you liked that, Yune Yune."

"Ewww!" I exclaimed, trying to climb out of the chamber of horror.

Which resulted in more giggling from the two boys not involved in this little pile of limbs, Yunie tried in vain to remove Tidus' head from her crotch but he was determined and she gave up, red faced.

Until Gippal let out a battle cry and rugby tackled Baralai who squeaked and I tumbled out of the bed and Tidus looked up in mild interest. Seizing the diary from 'Lai's almost stone grip, Gippal threw it to Tidus who gave it to Yunie and then gave 'Lai a look as if to say, "touch it and die." Baralai sat down on the floor, sighed in defeat, put his head in his hands and exclaimed, "She is actually going to kill me."

I felt a pang of sympathy for the guy, and that's saying something. I knew what it was like to be in Paine's doghouse; actually I'm usually the only resident. Tidus just acts so nonchalant, it's impossible to give him the silent treatment and anyway he just talks to you even if you aren't listening at all. It's endearing, well at least that's what I try to tell myself.

I sat beside him and patted his arm; Gippal shot him a death glare. Yevon, he must be treating this game seriously, fraternising with the enemy and all that. Baralai smirked at him; I shook my head sadly at 'Lai. He's too young to be picking up Tidus like habits, people will start despising him and I think he's too gentle to handle that sort of treatment.

Tidus was reading through the diary and we all sat patiently, not unlike children at story time, albeit a few bruised and frightened children. Tidus after looking through it at the ground in disgust, we just stared at him for half a minute.

"That's it?! After all that?" I burst out a few seconds later.

"Yeah, it's full of…" he shuddered, "poetry."

I rolled my eyes, Yunie squealed happily, Baralai sighed in relief; if he doesn't watch out he'll turn into Tidus, Gippal smiled and leant back.

"Poetry?", I muttered, wondering if there was any about us.

"Yes, as in poems about 'heart being suffocated' and 'death is life's true beauty." Tidus snarled in disgust, he was obviously disappointed.

Gippal, angry that all his hard work had gone to waste; picked up the book and threw it, it hit Baralai on the arm, he clutched it (his arm, not the diary; there in lies his mistake) and punched Gippal's left arm, who smiled innocently at him.

I snatched the book up, rifled through it and then threw it at Gippal's other arm, he glared at me and 'Lai while we giggled at him. Tidus and Yunie holding each other on her now broken bed and watching the show.

Gippal then punched Baralai's other arm, Tidus snorted and rolled over so he was facing the wall with his back to us, "Rude much?", I yelled at his back.

Without turning over, he drawled "Ugly much?"

"Ohhf" I sighed, angrily.

He turned around and looked at me, clutched his hands together with faux excitement, "I'm so happy that you've progressed to such high speech standards, Rikku!" he exclaimed, dropping his face to a smirk.

I glared, there was really nothing else for it but I did see Yunie nudge him, he looked at her and without a sound lay back down on the bed.

Gippal made a whip cracking noise, me and Baralai giggled and Yunie tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Oh yes, it's so horrible for me but it's not me going back to an empty bed, is it?" Tidus said, so nastily; I blinked in surprise and so did Gippal for a matter of fact.

Just as Baralai opened his mouth to say something, "What the fuck happened in here, I swear I leave for an hour and this happens?" A voice says from the door, referring to the broken bed, clothes everywhere, the smashed straighteners and everyone lounging on the floor.

I opened my mouth to explain but she held a hand up, "Any one care to explain that will not take four million hours to do so?" she said, looking at the group.

I sighed and glared, she just ignored me. Seriously, every one here needs lessons in manners.

"Well you see Paine…" Baralai started nervously.

Gippal must have been in a sympathetic mood because he pitched in, "We had a game of Hide and Seek…"

She looked around the mess of the room, raised an eyebrow and stuttered, "Hide and seek?" in disbelief.

"Well Paine, it's really just a simple game… one person hides…" Tidus started, smirking.

"YES. Thank you, I know what it is but why so much mess?" she sighed.

So we explained that the game had got out of hand, I don't think she believed us because she couldn't believe how anyone could get lost in our tiny room but no one said anything different and she went along with it. By the time we had finished our little explanation, it was just coming 9. I was a little disappointed because it was potentially too late to go out and party especially as we were still to get ready so with a heavy heart I decided to stay in and subject myself to some drinking games.

* * *

"Well, you know… I never really fancied him hiccup... and Tidus is suuuuuch a better lay …anyway." Yunie slurred, covering her mouth and giggling after every hiccup, waving her shot around with her other hand.

I cringed, I had heard enough 'truth' stories for the night and it was only half 12, 12 was spent hugging and kissing everyone in our small room and I have to say it was the best midnight of my life. From there we had progressed to spirit shots, I was still on the sober side of things, most of us were; Yunie was too. She just can't well handle her drink well enough, yet.

Paine glanced at my face and decided to change the game for the sake of my sanity I like to think, "Well I think, that's enough of this game, how about 'I never'?" she suggested.

Yunie frowned, "I'm not sure how hiccup play."

"Oh it's easy, Yuna; you just got to drink if someone says they're done something and you have." Gippal tried to explain, "I'll go first, I have never slept with the high summoner."

We all laughed as Tidus drank, even Yunie giggled, Tidus smirked, "You're god damn right, the only man in Spira to drink when someone says that is me."

Yunie grinned at him, sickening.

"Right Paine your turn." Gippal said, turning to her. I frowned, why didn't he pick me? Rude, stupid Paine.

"I've never …had sex in the kitchen." Paine said, smirking. The bitch, she knew I had.

Me, Gippal, Tidus and Yuna all drank, I cringed again; these games are a bit too revealing sometimes.

Some time later I was straddling Gippal, Paine was whispering softly to 'Lai and Yunie was giggling to Tidus. We were merry, very merry probably from all the booze. We felt closer as well, all those secrets that had been shared made us bond.

I smiled at Tidus over my shoulder and he smiled back.

Yes, I think this was one of the best new years ever and we didn't even party. Just goes to show you only need 6 people, a few games and smiles.

(oh, and a whole lot of vodka.)

Right, this was a little rushed, i know i have had lots of time. but you know how it is.  
thank you for reading, it means alot to me.  
Reviews are love, not really but they do make my day. xo


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, long time no see. -hangs head in shame- seriously though, A levels better be worth all this effort we're putting in, know what i mean? School is a complete dick these days.

Since it's something I do quite often, I assure you it is not by choice. I have decided to make this chapter about it. I would say what but you have to read to find out. Ha, i'm evil like that.

But I have a right too because you're reading my story. muhaha.  
Hmm, Thank's Yuna of Besaid for the lovely review, it made my day.  
C'mon guys, one review for my last chapter was a little upsetting, I pour my heart and (black) soul into this, show a bit of compassion!

Speaking of compassionless people, go get Demon'sCan'tLove to bloody update already xD

Oh yeah, this chapter you will see a few cameo's from a few people. I'm only borrowing them for a short while.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Hopper. he is love.**

p.s longest chapter ever. :  
p.p.s does any one ever read these things?

* * *

The hangover that I received on the first day of the year was almost not worth the amusement we had the night before. However, watching Tidus' hangover was, he usually handles his drink extremely well and as a result the hangover usually is nearly non existent, but this time he got it bad; there was vomit everywhere and I do mean everywhere. He's a spiteful kind of person and probably just swung his head round and round to get sick all over our stuff, it was on the ceiling for Shiva's sake. Which I had to help clean in my sickened state, might I add.

Three months on, and just the sight of Hypello Vodka makes me want to self harm when I told Paine this, she told me as sweetly as just she could, that my voice makes her want to slit her own throat to escape the incessant whining. I told her she was a dick. Not my best insult thus far but it was the best I could do whilst thoroughly nauseated (let's not tell Tidus). She was pretty unfazed though, just staring ahead at nothing. Probably trying to perfect her 'I'm so deep' image, I should probably tell her that when she does that face she looks like she's escaped from somewhere with barred windows but since I am a brilliant friend, I shall not.

I just shifted in my seat instead and kicked the chair in front of me, which got me a glare from the girl in front of me; I ignored her. Sighing, I glanced about the packed room full of 6th years. We had to have this huge assembly for some reason, I'm sure it's not just to annoy Tidus as he seems to think. It's probably about something ridiculous like homework, or vodka. Eugh, bad form.

It is also extremely bad form in my opinion to invite half the student body into one room where we can barely breathe, then leave them there for twenty minutes to die a little on the inside. Just as I am contemplating faking a seizure, a man, no, a boy pretending to be a man comes skipping confidently on stage to the microphone in the centre. I gap in shock; they have sent some new species to lecture us on some topic. The _man_is about 6ft4 with a mop of black shaggy hair which you can barely see as it is covered with some kind multicoloured tea cosy. His green eyes are lined with kohl eyeliner, he is wearing purple jeans; skin tight ones might I add, attached to them are a pair of braces (suspenders for my dear American friends) which are striped blue and green. His t-shirt only has one sleeve and is white with pink writing saying 'meow' on the middle of it. His shoes make a clicky noise as he skips across the stage, I'm too far back so I can't see them. But I hope to Yevon they are not high heels, though that would explain the height.

Paine raised an eyebrow at him, even though he can not see but what kind of friend would I be to point that out. Yunie, to her credit is trying not to look shocked or amused at this person's attire, but sitting trying to keep a straight face, I would try to restrain myself but I do not have the will power.

"Oh look, here comes our invitation to clown college." Paine whispers to me, smirking.

"I-I.. " I start; I really don't have words for the now frantically waving man on the stage.

"Ahem," he starts, tapping the microphone so it makes a loud screechy noise; he seems delighted by this noise and continues to do it until Mr. Campbell steps up to adjust it.

No one in the whole hall is talking, just gaping at the incredible person on the stage. I must have suffered some terrible brain fit because I am actually starting to become endeared to this strange person.

"TENTS!" he yells into the microphone, scaring the hell out of me so that I very nearly ended up in Paine's lap, which I can assure you she was thrilled about.

"You must bring one, you _must. _It is important, very important." He mumbles, talking low and very fast. I look at Paine and she shoots me a 'what the fuck' look. I can just imagine Tidus' face, right now and it makes me wish I was sitting near him.

"I am …" he started but was cut off by the front doors banging open, I guess we'll never find out who he was.

Standing at the door was two people, both decidedly of the male gender. Though one did look almost female; one was blond, one was red headed. The man on the stage, rather than being insulted by this rude interruption, as many would be but excited.

They had guns putted towards the stage, "I knew it, he," Paine started, jerking her head towards clown boy, "obviously is on the run for slicing some guy up."

"Oh yes, they are obviously going to let some crazy guy into our school to lecture us." I snorted, only mildly horrified that they are two guys that don't look like the smartest pencils in the box, waving guns around.

"YES, level up!" the redhead screamed, smiling in triumph.

To be completely honest, this frightened me more than the gun waving but not as much as when hearing this, clown boy ran to him and embraced him, yes, actually embraced him as in he put his arms around him and hugged him. God damn, where the hell is Tidus? I want to see his face.

Clown boy, little redhead and the blond girl one are now standing in the middle of the aisle, bickering amongst each other until they started to walk towards the stage led by the blond one. The other two started to run, obviously racing and then they overtook the blond one by knocking him to the ground. He picked himself up with as much dignity as he could and continued towards the stage and walked to the middle, lifted the microphone, smiled and asked, "Any questions?"

Well, at this stage I think pretty much everyone in the room had no words except for the person across the room that raised their hand.

Blondie pointed and nodded his head, "Yeah?"

"You are aware that we don't allow transvestites here, right?" a familiar voice drawled from across the room. I slapped my hand to my forehead; oh this was going to be bad.

The blond one's smile dropped from his face and was replaced with a smirk, "Yes, I was aware actually, but they must have made an exception for you."

A lesser man would have backed down in face of public embarrassment and I would like to say Tidus didn't have the sense too but he does, it's just a pride thing. When Tidus heard this, _his_smirk grew massively and I could see Gippal put his hands in his head, and Yuna sink lower in her seat. Personally, I wanted the world to swallow me up. Shiva knows what the devil was going to do now.

But Tidus just stood up and put his hands on the waistband of his trousers, "Trust me, mate; I am all man. Care to see?", tugging on the waistband of his black jeans.

I cringed and about half the girls in room perked up slightly. "Sluts." Yunie muttered beside me.

The redhead on the stage hid behind the blond, "Noooo, don't let him do it, Mello." He exclaimed and then crouched on the floor, I'm not sure the clown boy even knew what was happening as he was rolling across the stage

Mello. So that was his name, what kind of name is that? I used to think Rikku was bad, but _Mello? _Tidus was obviously thinking the same thing because he gave a low whistle and declared, "Your parents must have hated you."

The blond just shook his girlish head out of his face, ignored Tidus and the red head now clinging to his leg for dear life and said, "We are your new teachers, for survival class and we are going camping."

"YEAH, game restart!" the redhead chimed in, settling into a cross legged position at 'Mello's' feet.

"Your teachers have cleared your schedule for the month of April, so I expect NO excuses… you will all be going." The blond continued, leaning forward and grinning evilly, as if he hadn't been interrupted by a ginger child.

"BUNNIES." Clown boy screamed, failing his arms around.

XOXOXOX

"I despise camping, it is so… dirty." I complained flopping onto my bed.

"You're dirty." Gippal replied to my left, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Bite me, gayboy." I responded, closing my eyes.

"Don't tempt me." He winked.

"If you guys are going to be disgusting, get out." Paine demanded from her bed which now housed her and Baralai clinging to the edge of the bed, almost falling out.

"I agree, some people." Tidus drawled from Yunie's bunk while the rightful owner was scurrying about, trying to decide what to pack and then promptly falling over her open suitcase.

"Why do we have to go?" I pouted.

"It will be fun, Riks." Baralai said cheerfully from his bunk.

I shot up from my position and banged my head on Gippal; "OW" I glared at him.

"YOU banged into me!" he yelled in annoyance, Shiva, is he bi polar or what.

"Yes, but it's not my fault your head takes up so much space, is it?" I responded, running over to Yunie's bed to talk to Tidus. I could almost hear him sigh from across the room, he knew. I had to move quickly before he moved away.

"If I ignore you long enough, will you go away?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"No, no dear brother," I said, "just shut up and listen, how much booze do you reckon we can smuggle?"

He ignored me; he seems pretty unconcerned for the amount of booze he consumes on a weekly basis. Hmph. That's fine, when he wants some; he can't come crying to me.

"As valid as Rikku's question is, I have a better one; what the hell are the teachers thinking, letting three completely insane people take us away to the wilderness?" Paine the official meanie asked from her bunk.

"Eugh, I am going to be raped." Tidus complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Tidus, if I was a rapist, regardless of gender or circumstance I would not in any instance rape you first."

He gasped, "You are so right."

I smirked, pleased with myself. "YUNA, YOU ARE SO NOT ALLOWED TO GO." He hollered before jumping on Yuna.

I sighed and threw a pillow at the now suffocating Yuna and my strangler of a brother.

* * *

"Who knew it was so small?" I laughed nervously, trying to find room to breathe.

"I told you before we got in, we would not all fit." Paine snarled from my left.

"Now Paine, it isn't Riks fault." Yunie piped in from my right, she was squashed against the sliding doors.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Paine declared to herself.

"You are so dramatic Dr. P." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Judging by the glare Paine is giving me, she is not in the mood for some light relief.

The door slide open and we were presented by 3 boys who burst out laughing at the sight of us. I flicked my hair out of my face, "Don't just bloody well stand there, and help us out!"

Being stuck in an elevator with a psycho and Yunie is pretty hard going, especially when said psycho's luggage is resting on your foot. It weighs a bloody tonne, no wonder probably filled with bodies of her victims. To be fair, the situation was a bit hysterical for the first five or so floors but then it became hard to breathe and Paine got (more) angsty and I've been protesting my innocence in this ordeal ever since.

With some help, we got Yunie out as she was closest to the door. Thank Shiva we didn't need a Firaga engine, that would have been a perfect way to start the holiday from hell. I mean I already put on my hiking boots and found them far too heavy for me to be able to move my feet more than an inch which resulted in me ending up face first into Paine's luggage. Shiver; imagine what I found in there.

Once I got out of the elevator, I pretended I needed to run to the bus to find a perfect seat but really I was running in case Paine tried to crucify me. Baralai, Tidus and Yuna walked with me, Gippal stayed to help Paine out of the elevator. Hmph. I won't dwell on that information too much longer.

When we got to the bus, Tidus put Yunie's suitcase in the bus, pulled her to him and kissed her head. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. They then got on the bus, I groaned, that leaves me with Gippal because Shiva forbid Baralai actually sit with another girl, maybe I can convince Painey to sit with me because I prefer intelligent bickering to stupid flirting (after he finished flirting with the girl in front of me, probably).

Me and 'Lai were waiting to get the bus when 'Lai was grabbed from behind, I assumed it was Paine until I heard a whimper so I turned around to find Hopper, a.k.a clown boy put poor 'Lai in a head lock and start to pat his frosty hair, saying "my bunny" over and over in a sinister voice, glaring at any one looking at Baralai.

'Lai looked like he was having a heart attack and I could not blame him for one moment, I would be terrified. Oh, fuck. Hopper saw me watching and beckoned me over to him, I swallowed my fear, well as much as I could. I walked over and he held Baralai out to me and said, no demanded that I pet bunnies' head.

Shiva, I am terrified of this man. I could hear 5 inch stiletto's coming over and I thanked my lucky stars because that could only mean one thing, Paine to the rescue. She appeared and demanded that she be given back what was hers'. Hopper to his credit put up a good fight but one black eye, a lot of blood and a very broken Baralai later. A triumph Paine was sitting at the back of the bus with Baralai and a poor heart broken Hopper sat at the front, mourning the loss of his 'bunny'. And to be honest, I don't even want to contemplate the state of Baralai's mental health right now.

* * *

"LEVEL UP."

"YESSSS."

"HA TAKE THAT."

It is now almost midnight and most of the bus is sleeping. There is no light visible except for the small light of a portable gaming console from the front of the bus and no noise except for a over excited ginger 'Matt' yelling his head off every time he bloody well beats a level. It is probably the most annoying thing ever.

I keep trying to console myself that eventually he'll complete the game and it will put an end to my misery. But no, apparently not since he's been doing this for close to 5 hours, it was okay when I didn't need my sleep. Enough is enough, without waking Gippal, I dandered out of my seat and up the aisle to stop beside the red-haired boy.

"Hi." He whispered to me. I twitched in annoyance, _NOW_ he decided to be quiet.

I softened a bit when he smiled at me and tried to hand me his game, "You wanna go?"

He spoke almost with a childish lisp which I found completely endearing; this must be the motherly instincts that Yunie talks about.

I smiled, "No, it's okay." And with a second's pause, patted him on the head and walked back down the aisle.

As soon as I was in my seat and snuggled up again, I closed my eyes and smiled. He was the cutest thing ever. I glanced at the sleeping Gippal that almost immediately curled around me. I grinned, maybe this trip won't be so bad. I was almost asleep; I could feel the last few thoughts of consciousness leaving me when…

"YES, YES, LEVEL UP."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked, yes it is Matt and Mello from Death Note. and i do hate camping but i tend to get involved in alot.  
SO review guys please, i can hear you guys breathing, well no, i can not but i can see the hit count. it is nearing 2000 but only 21 reviews, it is a bit disappointing. i just want to know if you guys like it or not.

Thanks, vicky xo.


	13. Chapter 13

I know there is long delays, DemonsCan'tLove likes to remind me of this, daily. Thanks. Oh, Thank you to the people who actually still read this. I'm actually pretty proud that i still update. Usually i become obsessed with things, then move on pretty quickly. I do really adore Harley and Joker, and the Mauraders.

But i would hate to butcher the characters, (almost like i've done here)

haha :

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, it did make my day! :D  
Btw the way, i love screamo music, it just fitted.

**Disclaimer: I know nothing, i would be real rich if i did. and could afford to write all the time.**

* * *

Lack of sleep had made me bitter, and Gippal's constant whining made me want to kill myself, better yet it made me want to shoot him in his pretty little face. I think I just had an epiphany. Is this how Paine feels, all the time? OH MY GOD. I just thought like Paine, I mean actually thought like Paine, as in, I hate the world kind of thing. Oh my god. This is a real turning point in my life; either that or I am hallucinating from lack of sleep. I blame the red headed child that screamed all night, which is now sleeping peacefully at the front of the bus. I should shoot _him_ in the face. I don't even see how he is managing to sleep, with Hopper jumping on everyone at the front and exclaiming they are a colour, and that he, himself is a butterfly. This is really, really annoying me, and he's not even near the back of the bus yet.

Being the lovely, charming, utterly lovable person I am. I can not be the only person annoyed; I always need to annoy someone else. Call it selfish, I get some kind of sick satisfaction out of it. Surveying my targets, Tidus looks like the best bet; seeing as he is the only other one awake. Well, he could be sleeping with his eyes open. But I doubt it. Yunie is on the window seat, cuddling a pillow, which looks suspiciously like Tidus'. Eugh, love. Ignoring more of my bitter thoughts, I look at my other half and his face has been pressed against the glass of the window, which should be hilarious for anyone outside this bus of hell. Thinking now is the perfect time to annoy Tidus.

"Tidus." I whisper loudly at him.

"No." he replies, covering his eyes with his hand.

"No? Just no, I could be dying." I respond, mildly stung by this unconcerned response to my dramatic situation, which was being annoyed and tired, of course.

He looks up, wildly, I smirk; finally his attention, "Seriously? You promise? Thank Shiva." He says, excitedly.

I huff at him, and after a moment of quiet reflection listening to the almost distance yelling of Hopper, "YELLOW MAN. LIKE SUNNY SKY!" I ponder this thought, and then try again.

"Got any booze?" I ask, politely.

"No." he snaps. So much for hospitality, and manners. All that proper breeding for naught.

"Please?" I look at him, giving a wholly wide eyed, innocent look.

"You," he said, pointing at me, "are an alcoholic."

I pouted, "There is nothing wrong with wishing to be incoherent, especially on the journey of hell."

He sighed, and turned away from me. I sighed, and faced the other way. Two could play his 'let's not give into Rikku, to make the journey from hell more interesting' game. I'd just get him back with a 'let's annoy Tidus until he cracks and throws either, a fit or something at someone'. Hm, note to self; plan names need to be shorter, acronyms may be needed.

Whilst trying to think of a way to shorten my plan name in a perfectly secret place (I pulled Gippal's pink blanket over my head), all I could hear was a loud buzzing noise from the far left to me. Needlessly to say, it became very irritating. I tend to associate annoying things with Gippal, but no, this time the maker of the annoying sound was the Queen the Darkness herself. She was sitting in the corner (no surprises there then), blaring her music to the world. If it wasn't so shit, I wouldn't mind, but it is. It's basically some reasonably hot guy screaming some words like burn and love over, and over. Actually, that is praising the so called music scene. It is much, much worse. Essentially shit.

I don't think I mention this often, but when I am irritated, I become cranky. I mean, how many people can be annoying at one time? ESPECIALLY IN A CONFINED SPACE. Shiva, I sound like Tidus on his period. This thought made me mad in general. I despise being compared to him. So in my 'little anger fit' as Tidus calls them, I kicked the chair in front of me numerous times.

"Oh, rebel." Tidus smirked, from across the aisle.

He doesn't deserve words, I just gave him the finger and continued to huff and fidget in my seat. Busy kicking the sleeping Gippal, I didn't notice a figure creeping up on me, until I turned to face the other way and came literally nose to nose with a crouching Hopper. I mean, this is terrifying enough but when he realised I had acknowledged him, he gave a squeal that rivalled Yuna, that time there was a massive spider in her bed. When he squealed, I fell off my seat. LITERALLY. I feel on top of him. So after giving me a heart attack, I end up sitting on this thing!

To my surprise he didn't push me off immediately and scream, loudly. I mean, that's all I know he is capable off. No, he just hugged me to him and he purred. Yes, purred.

"Kitty." He said, while snuggling into my hair.

"K-kitty?" I stutter in disbelief at this animal.

"MEOW!" he yelled in my face, I jumped in surprise.

"MY CAT." He yelled, again at Gippal, clutching me to his chest. Before I even had a chance to react to his first scream, he was screaming almost constantly now and holding on to me, as tightly as possible.

Tidus, the kind brother that he is, was having a heart attack of his own but from being unable to breathe for laughing. Gippal was still soundly a sleep as Hopper waged his war against him, and Baralai to his credit; tried to wake Paine up. I don't blame him at all, because 'bunny' is probably as terrified as me.

Hopper looks up at the sound of Baralai's frightened whimper; his eyes grow wide; in what I can only describe as euphoria. "Bunny!" he exclaims in surprise, and points at him. He lets me go, to run to him. Baralai squeals and tries to get as far away as humanly possible.

I crawl onto my seat for safety, after all; it's every man, or I suppose animal in this case for themselves.

Baralai is currently curled up on his seat, with Hopper clutching his feet and Paine sleeping soundly. STILL; might I add, listening to utter shit. Tidus; well I assume he is having some kind of fit, but I refuse to help as he keeps bursting into uncontrollable laughter every few seconds.

"HOPPER!", comes a voice from the front of the bus. Hopper hearing his name, sits up straight and tilts his head in a questioning manner. Well, that's what I think it is; he could just be dancing, for what it looks like; as he keep changing what side to tilt his head too.

"Hopper, get your ass up here NOW." The voice tries again, it sounds familiar. It must be Mello. Hopper lets go and bounces back up the bus, much to the relief of myself and Baralai.

"Right, well; might as well let you know. We are almost there." Mello called from the front of the bus.

"Thank Shiva, it only took like 6 hours." Tidus snarled

Mello looked up with feigned surprise, "Really? WOW. I didn't even know that. Well done, Tidus. Let me see if I can find you a gold star."

Tidus growled.

I and Yunie giggled.

* * *

Climbing off the bus was no mean feat, especially squeezing past the hyper Hopper, screaming Matt, scowling Tidus, and extremely nervous Baralai. But we managed to get all 20 people off the bus intact. Grabbing our luggage, we followed Mello as he knew where the camp site was.

As the driver drove off, Paine turned to me and said, "Someone's going to die."

Did I mention Paine is insanely terrifying at the best of times? It's worse now because she was rudely awakened by Mello, and now holds some kind of hatred for him. Come to think of it though, she's talked a bit about him for the last while. Maybe it's a different kind of feeling; I mean they do dress similar. Possibly the only two people in the world to wear leather and think it's fashionable.

So I looked at Paine, and as bravely as I could asked, "Why is someone going to die?"

She sighed, as if I was some kind of idiot, "First off, I am tired, second, Hopper thinks Baralai is some kind of pet, third, I am going to be sleeping in a tent!" she hollered at me.

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Tidus drawled from behind us, he was supposed to be pulling both his and Yuna's suitcases along but had abandoned this to stand with Gippal and light a cigarette. Typical.

"I'm going to light the fuse on your tampon in a minute." Paine snapped at my dark haired brother.

I cringed, and so did he. NOTE: we are not similar. "That was a terrible comeback." Gippal replied.

"Don't make me hurt you." She said, warningly.

Before he could response again, Yunie came running towards us carrying a flower, but before she reached us, she fell over a tree trunk and in a second Tidus was at her side picking her up from the ground. She was fine, just a little red. She smiled and handed him the flower.

He looked at it and smirked. Probably the closest he is ever going to get to a smile.

Still it was progress.

* * *

"GET OFF IT, NOW!" A very agitated Paine yelled at a very amused Hopper, who was lying on Tidus now flattened tent.

"Now Paine, don't encourage him." Baralai said in a low voice, trying to not get Hopper all riled up again. We already had to pry him off Baralai, and unglue the bunny ears; he had seen fit to stick to poor 'Lai's head a while ago.

Hopper giggled at the two, resulting in Baralai looking alarmed and Paine getting more annoyed at the giggling idiot.

Those two, Gippal, and Mello had decided to put up the jumbo tents. Who decides to bring a black tent anyway? Tidus, that's who. How the hell are you meant to see anything in it? If it's pitch black. He probably has glow in the dark eyes or something equally strange, it is Tidus.

Speaking of him, we were finding logs to try and get a fire starting. Which I must say, I'm a pro at it. We had banished Yunie, as she was keener on water and tended to fall into fires and the like. I tried to make a joke about a certain incident in the spring, and no wonder she likes water but it resulted in a kick to the ribs from the devil.

Yunie was now, unpacking all the kitchen equipment into massive plastic boxes in Mello's tent. Which I think is a hideous idea, seeing as he shares a tent with Matt, and Hopper. I mean, this surely can't be good for Baralai in the least.

Hopper and Matt are well, not really doing anything of use. Matt is trying to plug his x-box into a tree. Gippal tried as gently as possible to tell him that it would not work, but he would not be persuaded.

"Go get more wood." Tidus snapped from beside me.

I groaned, "Why can't you?"

"Because I voted and you lost." He replied, without hesitating.

I got ready to protest, "I don't …"

"MEOW" shouted a voice behind me.

Oh, fuck. He's spotted me. I glanced at Tidus who was smirking insanely; I headed quickly for the woods, only stopping to call at Paine to come too, which she did. As I ran past Paine and Baralai, Hopper become instantly distracted by a cowering Baralai.

"Sorry!" I called, in passing to Baralai; who sprinted over to Mello and Gippal, for protection I presume.

* * *

Entering the words with Paine, I tried to still my breathing, it was horrible. I am scared to death of Hopper. He is terrifying. I was ranting to Paine about my current predicament, she wasn't even responding that much, just nodding her head every so often to give the illusion that she was. Now that is just rude, I listen to her little 'dark' rambles every so often, when the mood strikes.

"Rikku, have you ever liked someone?" She interrupted rudely.

I was taken by surprise, not because she interrupted me (she does that a lot, being rude is her speciality) but because of the urgency in her voice, not that I should be concerned about her.

"Yes," I started slowly, I have to edge carefully, "why?"

"Well… because I do." She said, rather quietly.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it. The whole world knows she's like in love with Baralai or something.

"I know, Paine." I responded, sighing. She really was like a small child, she thinks she's so not obvious but she is.

"Oh really?" she said, arching an eyebrow. Shiva, she's acting like I just found a cure for lust lilies or something.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious you fancy Baralai." I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Baralai!" she cried, "not him. He doesn't even wear leather, Rikku!"

"Oh my Yevon, it's 'I have no fashion sense Mello", is it?" I hollered.

"Well.."

As if this trip wasn't going to be hard enough, Paine had to go and ruin it with her leather fetish.

* * *

Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think.

PS. i love Hopper. xo


	14. Chapter 14

Remember me? I'd be surprised if you do. It's been almost a month since I updated this story, isn't that just atrocious? I'm sorry. Hopefully someone cares. Well I have a list of excuses why I haven't been updating; I do English Lit for A level; I get essays ALOT. I know, I cry alot. I also have ICT, media studies and biology coursework on the go. It's extremely annoying.

I love this story and all you guys very much. This story is my first ever fanfiction and it will always be my baby. It's my favourite, even though Bloody wrench gets more reviews. (not that I'm hinting here.) So it takes me longer to update this because I like to rerereread my work and edit it.

Oh if you don't recognise Matt and Mello, here's a picture. .com/image/matt%20mello/himitsu_17/Death%?o=21 . Mello does look like a girl, but he does kick some ass. If you have trouble imaging Hopper, just think of the sexiest person alive.

Oh yes, no one has the amount of time DemonsCan'tLove does, so we can't all update everyday. :]

So without anymore babbling, I give you chapter 14.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only Hopper. I do not own Marshall Mathers or the crazy island. I do not own a tent.**

* * *

"How about no?" I declared. There was no way in hell, I was going to even consider going near that thing, let alone getting in it. It looked barely able to run, nevermind carrying a bunch of people. Had they lost their minds? Probably, I reasoned.

"Why the fuck not?" the angry blond demanded, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Because I'll get wet!" I cried, gesturing to myself in a somewhat dramatic way but the situation did call for this level of dramatic impact.

"Not the first time you've said that today, Riks." Gippal chimed in, winking.

"Oh you're so funny, Gippal. My sides are absolutely splitting." I responded, my eyes flicking to him and sarcaism lacing my voice.

"I'm flattered." He replied, putting his hand on his heart and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Just get in the boat!" Another voice demanded, Tidus this time. Surprise surprise, you know I think him and Mello are like twins. Always ganging up on me, always getting me into situations that I don't want to be in, always being dickheads.

Hopper at this point was rocking the boat whilst Tidus tried to restrain him. Oh yes, because that looks like so much fun. Oh, drowning for the win. How exciting.

"Oh yes, because that's how I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon," I spat at them, "dead!" Why weren't they getting this? And why the hell did they want me to get in a boat with Hopper? Maybe that was their plan, to kill me.

I glanced nervously at the other boat, it had Yunie and Baralai; both wearing massive, brightly coloured life jackets that made them look like fiends or just really obese. Matt and Gippal were there too, the little redheaded one struggling to open his gameboy because someone, probably the now seething blond had put a waterproof cover over it. Gippal was now lying backwards with his eyes closed looking the picture of fucking perfection. Yuna and Baralai watched him carefully, so every time he moved they moved to counter balance it but then the redhead would throw himself in the opposite direction almost making it tip screaming, "10 POINTS!" which nearly gave poor Yuna a heart attack.

I decided if I was going in one of the tiniest, probably rockiest motorboats alive, I'd go for the one that didn't have a hyperactive ginger, two overly nervous psychos and a blonde that would probably try to jump me given the chance. The other boat looked slightly more promising with Paine who was sitting as far away from Hopper as she could manage, Tidus who was still trying to restrain Hopper, Mello who was now frogmarching me over to the boat and well, Hopper who was now trying to swim desperately towards "bunny." Probably if we were to have a team name, it would be something utterly depressing like "I hate life." It pretty much sums up what everyone was thinking, or maybe it was just me.

"Can I make a will before we go?" I asked, eyeing the now shaking boat with distain.

The blond just rolled his kohl outlined eyes at me, as if I was being dramatic. Did I mention he was wearing kohl? As in makeup? As in a girl? As in a gay boy? He is actually gay. As in he has sex with boys. Enough of that talk. I wrenched my arm out of the blonde's iron grip and stormed over to the boat.

I thought about the most gracious way of getting into the boat was, and realised I would have to get in the water to actually achieve getting in the boat. The thought was daunting at best. I eventually managed without any severe damage. Well no damage to myself, I did manage to kick Tidus in the face and give Paine an elbow to the back of the head but at least I was fine.

Mello shoved the first boat away from the beach with one shove, Paine looked on admiringly. I rolled my eyes and Yuna nearly fell overboard. He then strode over to our boat, and shoved us into the sea. He jumped in at the last second, causing our boat to make a steady descent after the other boat.

It rocked more than I thought it would, I was vaguely considering suicide or at the very least homicide. I looked back at the island and gave a silent goodbye to my warm comfy sleeping bag and bottle of vodka.

"You are very manly, Mello." Paine complimented Mello.

He smirked at her, "So are you." He replied, twisting his lips into a smile.

Tidus snorted, and I was appalled, "Push him out of the boat!" I demanded to anyone who would listen.

Hopper desperate to comply with the demand stood up and jumped, making the boat go crazy. "AHHH" was the communal response except for the "sit the fuck down!" from Tidus. Hopper again complied with this demand, he sat down and smiled happily at everyone in turn and pointed out at sea.

Of course everyone turned to see what he was pointing at, it was the other boat. I smiled at him, "Yes, everyone else is over there."

He looked at me for a second and then he screamed, "BUNNY."

I jumped a mile in the air, and almost fell overboard. Paine, being my best friend glared at Hopper in what I thought was my defence but then she snapped, "MY Baralai."

"Oh thanks Paine." I drawled, clinging to the edge of the boat for support, I did try to hold on to Tidus but he shook me off to go and sit with Mello who was steering.

Mello looked over at us, "We're almost there, no need for a mass panic."

I thought about a sarky remark to throw back at him but I prevented myself because after all it was me panicking about my impending death. Oh the Spira Gazette would have field day, "Blonde Saviour falls over board and drowns on school trip."

I could see land in the distance and the other boat a few yards ahead of us, the water was a dark green. It was disgusting, I mean water is blue and this probably had dead things floating in it. Typical, take us away for a camping trip and they couldn't even fork out for a decent island or clean water.

Hopper stood up suddenly, rocking the boat. I looked up questioningly at the lovable idiot, "Are you okay?" I asked, politely.

"Bunny!" he screamed, desperately; pointing at the other boat.

He sounded so pathetically sad; I tried to reassure him, "Yes, we'll see him soon."

"Now?" he asked, smiling sweetly at me.

"Soon." I answered.

He just grinned at me, like a grin with all his teeth. It was one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen. "Hopper?" I asked, nervously; not liking the way he was staring at the other boat.

"I'M COMING BUNNY!" he screamed before running and jumping into the water.

"Wha-!" I started to yell, but before I could finish our boat had capsized. As in it was upside down, as in I was in the disgusting water. As in I couldn't breathe and I couldn't see because the water was so dirty. I must admit I did panic a bit because well A) I couldn't breathe and B) I couldn't see. It would a terrifying experience for anyone. I started failing my arms around in what I hope was an attractive yet completely sane manner. This cleared some of the fog surrounding me and I saw the light of the surface. I kicked my feet and managed to break the surface.

I took in a gulp of air and used my newly full lungs to let lose a string of curse words at the bloody idiot. Just as I had finished, an extremely angry blond appeared beside me.

"Are you okay?" He snarled at me.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, or else I'm going to shove you under again." He replied.

I glared at him whilst Tidus swam towards me, he did not look best pleased, "Where's Paine?" he almost spat at Mello.

"Swimming after Hopper." He said before starting a steady speed towards land.

"Why? He'll get back to land by himself." I inquired.

"Well I believe her final words were 'I'm going to fucking kill him.'" He responded.

* * *

When we got to the island, I was ecstatic. I have never been so happy to see land again. It was a long and treachous adventure through the dirtiest water known to Spira. Well at least that's what I told an enthralled Yuna and Baralai. I was actually rather disappointed; the water itself had been pretty tame compared to like our bathroom at home, now that is an adventure.

Tidus and Mello were not amused; their usually perfectly styled hair was now hanging in their eyes, dripping water onto their faces. It was beautiful, they both swore revenge on Hopper who was currently hiding up a tree from the furious Paine who swore she'd cut down every tree on the island.

"Paine!" Yuna gasped, holding her hands over her mouth.

The crimson eyed vampire turned to face Yuna; seeing the concern in her eyes, decided to reassure her, "Yuna, I won't actually kill him. Just hurt him a little." She said with a sinister smile on her pretty face, before turning to stalk into the forest.

"PAINE. Those trees have feelings! You can't just cut them down!" Yuna declared, starting to run after her. Tidus stopped her and pulled her to him.

"Tidus! You're all wet." Yuna said, wrinkling her nose; trying to push him away.

"Role reversal, eh?" The bastard smirked at his girlfriend who's cheeks were rapidly staining crimson.

"Er Hello? Still here." I interrupted cringing, pointing to myself and Mello.

Mello just rolled his eyes and hugged the lovable redhead. I sighed and shuffled over to Gippal who was on his knees trying to light a fire, and not making much progress. I walked over and dropped two matches onto the wood and a fire roared to life. He looked up at me and I smirked at him,

"Thanks for ruining the manly image I had going." He said, standing up and taking off his jacket.

"Oh Gippal, you're so manly." I replied, pretending to swoon.

"Glad you think so." He said, smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes and he put his jacket around my shoulders. I looked at him, gratefully. He smiled sheepishly, "Can't go ruining the image more than it already is."

I smiled, this time with genuine mirth, "Want to explore the island?" I asked, hoping he'd agree; I didn't want to be stuck with the gays and Tidus.

"Sure." He shrugged, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, occasionally pointing out some plant or animal until we got a clearing. He walked to a tree and peered behind it for a minute, and then he turned back to me and ordered, "C'mere."

"What is it?" I asked, curiously walking towards him.

When I reached him, he pushed me back against the trunk of the tree. "Gip?" I asked puzzled.

"Don't play innocent, Riks." He replied, pinning my hands to the bark of the tree as his mouth moved along my neck, biting and then soothing the mark with his tongue. I let out a small noise somewhere in the back of my throat and he smirked against my neck. His mouth made its way to my lips. He let go of my hands and they wrapped themselves in his golden hair. His tongue entered my mouth and I whimpered in response. His hands lifted my legs and I wrapped them around him. I felt so hot. Everything was frozen in contrast to the fire he was creating inside me.

"Gippal." I moaned quietly as he was slipping my soaking shirt over my head. The bark was pressing against my back, his hands all over me and my eyes were closed "Do you remember the first time?" I breathed as he continued to undress me.

His voice at my ear sent shivers down my spine, "How could I forget, love?" he whispered before licking the shell of my ear.

Suddenly he had stopped, I opened my eyes and Hopper was standing there. I groaned, "Hopper?"

"CAT." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Cat?" Gippal asked, puzzled and more than a little pissed off, "Fuck off." he continued, before kissing my forehead.

"Hi Cat." Hopper just said, ignoring Gippal.

I closed my eyes and sighed, whilst untangling myself from Gippal, hoping to find my shirt and get the fuck out of here. I was more than a little pissed off myself. As soon as I took a step away from Gippal, Hopper launched himself at me and knocked me off my feet. He was laying on top of me.

"What the fuck?" Gippal roared from above.

I grimaced at his tone, "Hopper, get off." I hissed at him.

He got up, pulling me with him. He pouted, "Cat?"

Gippal made a move towards him, and Hopper took a step backwards and grinned. "Hi, my name is," he started, sticking out his hand to shake Gippal's. We stared at him; he had clearly lost his mind. I looked at Gippal and he looked at me. "I FORGOT MY NAME!" Hopper screamed, shaking his head and grabbing onto his hair with his hands.

"What?" I asked, making a move to comfort him.

"I AIN'T GOT NO LEGS." He hollered before running off into the trees, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I had no words, I was standing half naked in a forest with Gippal and Hopper apparently thought he had lost his legs. That's not all he had lost, he should be looking for his mind instead of his legs.

Gippal handed me my shirt, smiled and said, "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe," I replied, putting the shirt on, "let's get back."

* * *

We got back to find 4 tents set up, when I inquired about where we managed to get them from. I got a dirty look from Mello and a remark about how he wasn't stupid enough to let us look after them and he had them delivered to the island earlier by reliable people. I told him to get his head out of his arse and he threw a rock at me. How mature. Needless to say we drank the night away, and it was great. I avoided Hopper and Gippal for most of the night. The thing with Gippal, I don't even know how to address it. Does this mean we're back together? Or was it just a one time thing? I can't even comprehend bringing the topic up. I did get thoroughly thrashed and tell Yuna and Paine though. They slurred their responses which I can't even remember.

I awoke to a hangover so strong; I nearly died there and then. To make it worse Satan's pets or the birds of the island were chirping cheerfully, this had the same effect on me that drinking a bottle of fresh paint did. I groaned and rolled over to try and get some kind of relief and banged into someone. I cracked an eye open so I would know who I'd be screaming at. Surprisingly it was Paine, sitting cross legged and smiling in a dreamy way. I was up and pressing my hand to her forehead immediately.

"Paine?" I asked worryingly, Paine never got up this early, Paine never sat cross legged and most importantly Paine never smiled.

She just replied with was I can only describe as a love struck sigh, "Oh Rikku."

To say the very least I was horrified; she just referred to me in an almost friendly way and her usual morning greeting was "shut the fuck up". Whatever is going on can not be good.

* * *

Oh a Cliff hanger? Kind of. Maybe. Oho. Again, I can see you guys breathing. Again, I can't really. I can see the hit count though. So gis a review? They are loved and i'm feeling a little unloved over here. Sniff.

Haha, thanks for reading. :]


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, been a while hasn't it?  
You've probably forgotten all about me, which is fair enough seeing as it's been ages since I've uploaded but lemme tell ya, As levels are pretty hard.

Love for everyone that reviewed, please keep 'em coming.

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing but if I did, I'd drop outta school.**

**

* * *

  
**

"isgj$'!!$53$" is roughly what I said to the now ecstatic, bouncing Paine because sometimes words aren't enough. Yes, I can see a what seems self induced euphoric hysteria coming from Paine. Fucking hell. I rushed forward pressing my hand to her surprisingly cool forehead, well there goes the "she's got a 108 degree fever and she must be delirious theory". Time for plan B, while I stared unblinkingly at the now P- impostor I opened my mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream of "YUNA!".

The brunette lying directly beside me shot up into a seating position and began failing her hands about, I ducked out of the way to hide in my sleeping bag and she unfortunately (fortunately for me) smacked Paine in the head as a barrage of screams and obscenities were heard from the other tents in the surrounding area, mainly "I hope to fuck, you are being murdered because if I come over there and you're not-". Charming, that from my own flesh and blood. Yuna now completely awake, stared at Paine who, Spira help us was still grinning from ear to ear.

Yuna gaped and I hissed "Make her stop."

"P-P-Paine?" Yuna, started slowly gathering more confidence, "Stop smiling this instant, you are terrifying poor Rikku." She demanded, attempting her " I'm the high Summoner, you will do as I say" voice.

Oh yes, always my fault. No, it couldn't have been for the good of Spira or anything., this response got a laugh out of the tent closest to us, but I suspect that is Hopper and he had just woken up laughing. Paine let out a giggle, a fucking giggle. Yuna turned to me and we exchanged a horrified look. "Yevon." Yuna muttered in amazement, I glanced at her in shock.

"Did you just blaspheme?" I asked, appalled. Not that i'm slightly religious but Yuna is, being famous for it and all.

"Yes," Yuna said, very seriously," I think.. I think we have to use plan C."

"No." I said, there was no way in Spira I would even consider it.

"C'mon Rikku-" Yuna started but immediately stopped as Paine unzipped our tent and clamoured out. We quickly followed her, no way could she go anywhere on her own especially in this state. We may be cruel on occasion but we're not complete idiots.

"Paine, where are you going?" I asked, not really wanting the answer.

"To get some flowers, Oh Rikku, I'm so happy!" she gushed before bounding away.

I turned to Yuna, "PLAN C." I hollered at her.

We both opened our mouths and screamed "TIDUS!" as loud as we could, for all our efforts we only got Hopper to scream continuously which obviously started a chain reaction.

"AHHHHH!"

"FUCK, HOPPER!"

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"TEN POINTS!"

"MATT, STOP SCREAMING!"

"WHAT? Could actually-"

"I am going to count to three!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

Just as Mr. Grumpy was about to open his mouth to say three, Hopper emerged from the tent with Tidus quick on his heels. Oh yes, he'll chase a remedial with a laughing problem but he won't get off his arse to save his sister and long term girlfriend. I mean he fucked off for two years, it's the least he can do. Hopper ran off to do Yevon knows what and Tidus stopped and turned to look at me and Yuna who were still screaming.

"What?" he snapped at me and Yuna, his eyes burning fire in our direction. It's all he needed, we both began blabbering.

"Well, Paine!" "LIKE SHES GONE-" "FUCKING CRAZY-" "help!" is how the conversation went, before Tidus held his hand up, in a shut the hell up manner. Mello 's head popped out of his tent, to look from side to side, when he was satisfied that Hopper was not about. He climbed out of his tent with the little red head following with a massive grin on his over excited face.

"I got ten points!" Matt declared proudly, holding his hand up for a high five. The silence following this announcement could have drove people to insanity; which is a bit redundant considering the fools that are here . It was only broken when Paine giggled.

"SEE!" me and Yuna yelled in unison, pointing at the obvious ill Paine.

Tidus turned open mouthed to look at Paine, without further ado, he stormed forward and slapped his hand across her face. She narrowed her eyes, while we waited patiently for her to do something. He obviously

"You are such a jerk, Tidus." She snapped, rolling her eyes and stalking back to our tent. Tidus smiled in a satisfied manner and turned to us with a smirk, cocky bastard. I let out a sigh of relief, that is more Paine like than she has been all day. Yuna went immediately to Tidus to hug him and tell him what a hero he was. Yes, big hero. If Tidus ever took over the world and was an evil dictator, I could write a book. It would be a best seller, "Meet Tidus, Spira calls him a psychopath, I call him family" would be my tagline. Ah; my name in lights.

I was rudely interrupted from my daydream by an angry blonde, "WHAT?" I snapped at him.

"Ow, why does everyone need to scream all the time?" Mello replied, pretending to cover his ears. Oh he's so funny.

I shrugged, "it's really the only way to be heard," I retorted.

"What?" He responded. Oh yes, he's so fucking hilarious.

"Why are you in such a good mood, this morning?" I continued, ignoring he had said anything, which he really should be used too.

"I had a great night's sleep."

I glanced between him and the redhead and smirked, "Oh I bet you did."

I expected him to at least get embarrassed and stalk off, which happens oh so commonly around here, instead he just turned the corners of his mouth up and said, "Well, at least I'm getting some."

Damn, he had me there. What should I say; at least I'm not too gay? No, that's a bit too immature. What would Tidus do?  
"Faggot." I retorted, proudly and stomped over to the now burning fire to get some bacon.

"Frigid." He smirked at my retreating back. I made a rude gesture with my hand, making sure first that Yuna wasn't around, wouldn't want her dying of a heart attack after all the events of day. I looked at the burnt sausages and realised, Dear Yevon, its only breakfast time.

* * *

To recover from our earlier debacle, Yuna, Paine and I decided to go sunbathing. Not that Paine would actually sit in the sun, or that Yuna would actually get a tan with her forty layers of sunscreen but nonetheless some girl bonding time is exactly what we needed. Yuna busied herself with applying sun cream and Paine put up her massive umbrella that could probably pass for an eclipse.

Yuna and I tried our best to talk about everything and anything that was not related to this morning and Paine's lapse in sanity. It happens to the best of us, I reasoned. It was probably about time it happened to her. We were busy trying to think of topics to talk about when Paine spoke for the first time since we started our girly session.

"I think I have something to tell you." She started, slightly hesitating between words. This is not good, in the least. Paine never hesitates.

Thankfully Yuna spoke before I could open my big mouth, "You can tell us anything, Dr P."

"Yes, of you can." I said, only slightly bitter that Yuna got away with calling her Dr P.

"Well," she took a deep breath, as me and Yuna leant closer, "I think I'm in love."

I let out an agitated sigh, "Yes, you love Baralai. I know, we know, even he fucking knows."

"It's not Baralai." She stated simply, not even getting angry.

I gaped in shock and Yuna thought for a moment and then spoke, "Well then... who is it?" she asked in a less friendly voice. We all knew why, she thought that Paine loved Tidus. Well they are kind of similar. Both rude, have anger management problems and are insanely sadistic.

"Mello."

"WHAT?" I screamed in surprise.

"SHHH. I don't want everyone to hear." She responded shushing me.

"But you said you had a crush on him, how could you just-" I started but was interrupted by Yuna.

"Paine, how do you know you love him?" She said, always full of reason; my Yuna is.

Paine gave a love struck sigh, "Well, he makes me heart beat faster when I see him-"

"Sounds healthy" I quipped.

"We have similar interests-"

"So do me and Tidus, you don't see us getting together?" I said, as Yuna glared at me, sometimes in her jealousy she forgets that me and Tidus are siblings.

"I get butterflies around him-"

"I bet it's from all this undercooked camping food, it can't be good for you." I reasoned.

"Shut up Rikku, I just know okay? He's just so, so.."

"GAY?" I interrupted.

She glared at me, "It's obviously just a phase he's going through, I hear all men go through it at some stage, it's basically like puberty."

"Oh yes, willingly allowing someone to insert a penis in your arse is really like puberty." I retorted, scoffing at her.

"Rikku! Stop being so crude." Yuna scolded me, her face flushed.

"Well that's what happens." I answered, evenly. Honestly, a phase; of course. How could I not of known that? Oh yes, because it's a lie. Because we really study psychology and know all about how homosexual brains work. Or heterosexual brains for that matter, I mean if we did; it could really help. We'd at least understand something about the crazy thoughts that go on all the time.

Hopper choose this moment to stumble up the beach and sit beside me, we all immediately became quiet as to not startle him. I glanced at him and smiled slowly as to not to alarm him into doing something dangerous. A grin slowly spread across his face in return. "Cat." He said, in greeting.

"Hi, Hopper." I sighed.

"Cat?" Yuna questioned.

Hopper turned to glare at her and Yuna looked confused. "MY cat." He hissed at Yuna, putting his arm around me.

"Um, oh, okay." Yuna stammered, she was usually uncomfortable around Hopper as everyone is but usually he's really lovely to her and she frowned at his sudden hostility; I shrugged in response. You can't really predict his moods.

He turned his attention away from her and looked at Paine, "Bunny wife." He said, bowing his head to her in greeting.

She scowled at him, and he bared his teeth in this really attractive way, as I'm sure you can imagine. He got onto all fours, and growled at Paine. For a split second, I thought she was going to copy him but then she straightened her back and grimaced at him, that's all it took. He came scurrying back to sit beside me, have I mentioned he is the cutest person alive?

She ignored him and began speaking again as if he didn't exist. Honestly, she needs those classes that teach you to have manners. Etiquette classes would do just as well. "You just wouldn't understand." She said, as if in great turmoil. Here we go again with all this "no one understands me" crap, I mean I love her to pieces but there is only so much insanity one can take from someone else, especially when living in close proximity to said mentally unstable person.

"Oh, because I didn't love Gippal or anything." I spat, a little too bitter for my liking.

She smirked and opened her mouth, no doubt to say something equally as witty and brilliant but Hopper beat her to it, "Bunny?" he questioned me, I stared at him blankly; still with my bitter face on. Yuna answered for me, "Not Bunny. Gippal."

"Yuna!" I hissed, "Just go ahead and share my secrets with him." I huffed, I couldn't help it, she shouldn't tell my secrets.

"But you just told him!" she protested. I sighed, some people just don't understand. Fuck, I sound like Paine.

He cocked his head to the side, considering this for a moment, "MelMel?" he questioned again, focusing his attention to Yuna, which is just rude considering they were talking about me.

"Not Mello, Gippal." She said, a little more firmly. I sighed and Paine glared.

"Matty?" He asked again, quicker this time. He has a nickname for every goddamn person.

She sighed, "Gippal, tall, blond, arrogant.."

I glared at her, he may be those things but only I am allowed to call him them. Not that I like him, Yevon he's annoying. Tall, blond, arrogant, gorgeous, seductive, brilliant, amazing would have been a better description of him.

Hopper pouted, and turned his head away from me. I looked at Yuna and Paine and they shrugged. That's when the blood curling scream was heard, we all on our feet in an instant and running back to camp, "Betcha he's finally murdered someone!" I hollered.

* * *

When we arrived at camp, breathless and more than a little worse for wear after getting lost and Yuna having a near death fall over a tree branch. We scanned the area quickly and found the still screaming Matt clinging to Baralai who was trying in vain to dislodge the hyperactive child. Matt was screaming and pointing at the ground, Gippal was laughing, Tidus was smirking and Mello came sprinting past us to the now hysterical ginger.

"What is it?" Mello demanded after he saw that Matt was in no immediate danger.

"S-Spider!" Matt sobbed, still pointing at the ground. I let out the breathe I was holding, he was screaming like a baby over a fucking spider. Oh great.

Tidus took two steps forward and stomped on the creature (the spider, not Matt) effectively killing it and making the world safe again. "Yay" Matt sighed in relief then he jumped onto to Tidus with gratitude. Tidus was anything but happy about this arrangement, and showed it by dropping the small boy. Yes, a hero indeed.

Mello meanwhile stood at the edge of the circle, near Baralai and Gippal. Gippal was making fun of Matt and Baralai was defending him.

"Jealous?" I wandered over to Mello, and dug my elbow into his ribs.

"Fuck off." He snapped, crossing the circle to Matt and pulling him up off the ground.

"Mello, I don't like spiders. I don't want to stay here." He whispered in his beautiful little boy lisp.

Me and Yuna instantly went to comfort him, Tidus and Gippal standing beside us. Tidus fuming with jealously, Yevon; he should get that sorted. Gippal with his ever annoying, I couldn't care less attitude.

"Please Mello." Matt pouted.

"All right, All right; everyone get their fucking stuff." Mello announced stalking off to the clearing where the bus dropped us off. Oh, one word from Matt and we have to move, I've been fucking complaining all week that I'm going to die of various illnesses and yet we don't get to leave. If Matt knew how to be smug he would be right now, rather he's playing his portable game console again.

"There better be fucking shelter." I grumbled and Tidus stuck his foot out, I fell straight fucking over it.

"Better get a move on Riks, looks like the rain is coming." Tidus smirked down at me, and then stalked over to the clearing.

New scenery, same fucking people.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was longer than normal. I love you, every one of you. (just don't tell me boyfriend.)

Constructive Crictism is encouraged, it's been a while and I'm a little rusty.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing, it means the world.


End file.
